What Feels Different
by pinkstainedcheeks
Summary: SASUSAKU/AU/R&R!. I always knew I was different, just not in what way. Society tells us that girls should like girls and boys should like boys and that's what genders are for. There were people called "heterosexuals" a long time ago, but they don't exist anymore. At least, that's what I thought. Until I met Sasuke. Then my life changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I'm back with an actual chapter story. Not sure about how long it's going to be. The plan is pretty rough and not very clear but I have a general gist of what's going to happen.**

**I really hope you like it!  
**

**BTW: I'm aware Sasuke is kind of OOC. But keep in mind that this is AU where his parents or whatever aren't killed so he doesn't really have a reason to be cold and angsty like in the manga. Looking at Road to Ninja trailer, non-massacre Sasuke seems pretty happy. So I made Sasuke uh...not as angsty.  
**

* * *

I always knew I was different.

I just didn't know in what way.

I especially didn't expect myself to be different in _that_ way.

Because media, society, and _school_ taught us that this is the normal way.

That girls are meant to be with girls, and that boys are meant to be with boys. I didn't ever question it, no one does. Why should we? It seems to make sense, why don't you group them together? Isn't that was genders are for?

But how come I never felt any physical attraction to them?

Why is it that none of the kisses I shared with them felt really…_right_? Like how movies, books, and plays portray it. They portray a true kiss to be one filled with sparks and sunshine – like you _know _it's perfect. Like you'll want more.

However, every time I kissed a girl I didn't feel anything but natural repulsiveness. I didn't understand, and thought maybe I just never loved them that way. Felt towards them that way. Maybe I just hadn't found the "right one", yet.

But now I'm twenty-three, and I'm starting to think there's something wrong with me.

History tells us that there used to be people called "heterosexuals". But they don't exist anymore. At least, that's what I thought.

* * *

"_Because baby I love kissin you. The way you make me feel is something I can't describe…_"

Ugh, I hate this song.

"_You make me wanna throwwww my handssssssss into the !"_

I groan as I throw off my sheets and punch the living crap out of my alarm clock. Why did I make that song my alarm? Oh yeah, because I didn't want to end up hating a song that's actually _good_.

Plus, I thought that if it was a crap song I would feel a bit more motivated to actually _get up_.

I rub my eyes and stretch my arms while yawning. It's Saturday. Why am I getting up so early? Well 8:30 AM isn't really _early_…but…

Oh yeah! Naruto.

I get up and lazily make my bed and head to the bathroom. I step into my walk-in shower – pink! – and press the buttons to control the water temperature, strength, and scent.

I love roses and strawberries, so showers of rose and strawberry scented bubbles spray out gently and cleanses my skin. After scrubbing my skin and scalp and brushing my teeth, I step out of the shower.

The big, round, hair dryer comes down from the ceiling and clamps itself around my head enclosing all of my wet hair and dries it from root to tip. It releases and goes back up and my hair – now completely dry – falls down my back.

I love technology.

(After all it _is _the 41st century.)

I decide to be simple with my makeup today. Something timeless and neutral, I suppose.

For my outfit I choose a white mini-dress that hugs my figure and has a light pink ribbon that accentuates the waist. I'm about to grab my favorite black clutch – it has a pink ribbon on it! – and head out the door when I get a phone call.

The caller ID tells me it's Naruto.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Sak!" He says, "Listen, I need to tell you something."

Naruto is my best friend. He was since kindergarten.

Kids made fun of me for my unnatural looking pink hair and my abnormally large forehead. Even though Naruto was friendly, he is sometimes – I daresay - _stupid_. (And loud).

Which might be why a lot of people didn't want to be with him either. (It didn't help that he got in trouble all the time because of his antics.)

So what do two rejects do? We become best friends, of course! (And shop.)

"What is it?" I ask, a bit wary. Was he going to ask me to bring ramen? I swear, he loves that stuff _way_ too much.

"I can't go today." I can almost hear his grimace in his voice.

Ugh, _what_? I plop down onto my (somewhat made) bed.

"But we've been planning this for _days_," I moan. "And I _need_ to shop. My workplace is having some kind of _ball_ or something and I need an outfit! You said you were going to help me!"

"I know, I know! And I'm sorry…but…" All of a sudden I feel some husky chuckling and is that…is that _groaning_? Oh God.

"Are you…with _Sai_?" I practically bite out. Oh God, Oh God, _Oh God_. Why?

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." Naruto tells me, and I can _tell_ he's trying to sound normal. Eww! "But he ended up coming over earlier this morning, and-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" I practically shout out. I do _not_ need details. "Bye!"

"No wait! Sak!"

No, no, please don't tell me more! I'm your best friend, but there are _limits_!

"What is it, Naruto?" I don't like hearing or seeing anything sexual. It just bothers me, I don't know why. I guess it's because I never experienced it myself but to me it's just _ew_.

Especially when it's between guys. Because come on, I don't know _anything_ about them! Well, hardly.

(I _did _take human anatomy in high school.)

"Look, I felt really bad, so I called one of my friends up to meet you instead."

"_What_?" I gasp, "But Naruto, I probably don't know him! It's going to be _so_ awkward. And you know how I am with people that I don't know!"

I wasn't just a semi-loner because of my forehead. I grew into it in high school, but I still didn't have many friends. I am just that socially inept.

"It's fine. He's chill, I promise. His name is Sasuke. Has dark hair, dark eyes, and he's pretty tall. Pretty sexy, if you ask me. But-"

"Gah! Stop it! I can't!" I practically screech. I do _not_ need to know how attractive Naruto thinks this 'Sasuke' is.

"Haha, just kidding Sak. He's going to be waiting for you in our original waiting place. If he gives you a hard time just tell me later. I'll beat him up or whatever. But seriously, it'll be fine. He gives pretty good fashion advice. Just go! And maybe you can make friends other than me."

Ouch.

"Ugh, fine." I grumble, "But you owe me!"

He laughs, "Sure, sure!"

We hang up and I sigh.

Great, now I have to go meet some guy I don't even know.

Hopefully he's friendly like Naruto, so I don't have to talk much. I babble a lot when I start talking so I don't like talking a lot in front of other people except Naruto and maybe his boyfriend, Sai.

Reluctantly, I get up and pick up my black clutch again, (It doesn't feel quite so like my favorite anymore.), and walk out the door – making sure to close and lock it.

I live in an apartment building, so I take the elevator down to the underground parking lot and find my car. (Which is sexy, thank you.)

I worry about this new stranger. What if he thinks I'm weird? What if he ditches me? What if he actually has _horrible_ fashion taste, but Naruto doesn't know it?

(After all, Naruto likes the color _orange_. I mean, really?)

What if he's actually a _girl_ in disguise?

* * *

I worry until I arrive at the mall and park my (awesome, beautiful, and wonderful) car in a parking space near our usual meeting place outside the mall. It's like a park bench surrounded by several cherry blossom trees.

Naruto designated that spot as "ours" because of the cherry blossom trees.

"It's just like your name!" He had said then. "Cherry blossoms of the spring. Even though it's not spring."  
Before, the flowers only stayed open during the spring time, science class told me. But now our scientists are able to genetically engineer and grow trees that have cherry blossoms in bloom all year long. It is just too beautiful.

I walk towards the park bench and I see a silhouette of a man sitting on one side of the park bench. He's wearing a simple, dark, button up shirt and jeans. I feel a bit overdressed in my mini-dress. (Ha! Overdressed…mini-dress…get it? Okay, never mind.)

I don't notice any details until I really walk up to him and that's when my life changed.

It takes all I can to keep my jaw from dropping. Naruto wasn't kidding. He _is_ s-s-…_sexy_.

How can a guy be that attractive?  
His dark eyes aren't just _dark_, they're like pools of molten obsidian. His hair isn't just dark, either. It's almost a navy blue, and the tints of lighter blue can be seen in the sunlight. He is tall, but he is also statuesque. His built suggests that he works out. A lot.

It's nothing like girls with their simple curves and breasts and long hair that are supposed to attract each other.

I feel an attraction to him that I have never felt before. I feel like my knees might start wobbling.

Looking at his lips, it makes me want to kiss him. Looking at his hair, it makes me wonder how _soft_ it is, how he'd react if I pulled it slightly during a moment of passion. His shoulders, his stomach, they all look well-toned and I want to run my hands down his body. Slowly, I find my eyes travelling farther down and…

This is wrong, this is _so _wrong. How am I attracted to a _guy_ this much? It's not like…not like I'm…I'm…-

"Are you Sakura?" He asks me. His voice is smooth, masculine, and inviting. Never, ever, _ever_, have I relished in such a masculine voice. Oh _why_?

"Y-y-yes." I stutter. Oh words, I am _stuttering_! What is this? I am not Hinata. "You're Sasuke?"

"Hn."

….?

What in the world does "Hn" mean? Does that mean, "Yes, I am Sasuke", or does that mean "Yes, you idiot. Of course I'm Sasuke. How else would I know you name, you annoying girl."? That one phrase could be translated into so many different meanings, I don't even know!

It sounded a bit annoyed though. Oh God, is he _annoyed_ by me? Does this mean he doesn't want to be with me? Does this mean that he _was_ forced into this? What did Naruto offer to him?

Oh God maybe I was right. Maybe I really _am_ bothering him. Naruto, why did you do this to me?

"S-Sorry." I mutter.

He looks at me, as if confused.

"Sorry, Naruto's an idiot. You didn't have to come. I can shop by myself. You probably don't want to be here. Sorry, you can, you can, you can go."

He just looks at me. I duck my head and flush under his somewhat intense gaze. Why am I acting like this around a guy? Why am I getting so embarrassed this easily?

I never acted like this around girls. I always felt a bit more confident, despite the fact that I am socially inept. After all, I _did_ have a memorable amount of girlfriends in the past.

I feel a cool hand grip mine and it's Sasuke. He's holding my hand. My heart beats like crazy and I'm scared my palm is going to sweat. Why is he holding my hand? It feels nice. _Too_ nice.

It makes me want to pull his hand, arm, and whole entire _body_ to mine and…

Okay I _have_ to stop this. Why is it that I – one that never fantasized about a girl in my life – am the one that is fantasizing over a _guy_?

Sasuke's eyes are expressionless, and he leads me into the mall.

What?

The confusion must be evident on my face because he says,

"Let's just get this over with, okay?"

I don't know what is wrong with me. Why I'm reacting like this to a _guy_, when I've never felt this way about a girl – ever.

But for a moment, all is fine because when he said that to me he gave me a sort of smile. And his smile made my heart flutter like a butterfly on crack.

I can worry about why I feel this way around him and what it might mean, but I think I'll just enjoy what time I have with this mysteriously attractive guy for now. Who knows if I'll see him again later?

(Gotta go with the flow.)

* * *

"So your workplace is having a _ball_?"

"Something like it," I say while going through a rack of semi-formal dresses. "It's like a fancy dance thing. I guess. The dress-code is semi-formal, though. So shorter dresses would be fine. No ball gowns."

He chuckles a bit and my heart does that weird fluttering thing again.

It feels like my life just changed within the past hour. (Which it _had_. I just discovered I might have an physical attraction to a _guy_. Something that has been unheard of for _centuries_. I'm a freak.)

I mean I always knew I was different. There must have been a reason why I was never able to say "I love you, too" when it was said to me from my ex-girlfriends. A reason why I never wanted to do anything more than kissing them. Even kissing them felt wrong to me and I never knew why. And now I know.

I'm a…a…_heterosexual_. Which is why I love this guy's company. Why I want to kiss him like how girls kiss other girls, and perhaps even do _more_. But what would _more_ even be?

My heterosexual instincts are telling me that it's _something_, but I never heard of or knew what those people did and I feel so _confused_.

No, Sakura. You're not supposed to be confused or worrying right now. Just enjoy this guy's company and _try_ not to act like a freak of nature which you are.

"How about this one?" I look at the piece that Sasuke is holding. It's a light, gentle, sky-blue color. The material looks flimsy, flowy, sheer, and soft. It's not see through, however, because it is made up of many layers. The waist is an empire waist and the cloth that covers the chest area is very opaque. The shirt is made up of layers of the flimsy, light, fabric. It reminds me of fairies and mermaids.

"It…it looks _beautiful_." I say with awe. "Naruto is right, you _do_ have remarkable taste."

I'm not sure but I think he's blushing. He asks me if it's my size and I check the tag and it is. Sasuke tells me to go ahead and try it on and come out so he can see.

I smile at him, excited, and I take the dress from him. He holds my clutch for me as I quickly change into the dress in the changing room.

It fits me perfectly. The clear straps that are supposed to help keep the dress up if you're not very…erm…_filled out_…in your chest areas don't even need adjusting. The hem of the dress reached mid-thigh which is a very good length for someone my height. (I'm short, okay?)

When I step out, barefooted – hey it's _carpet_ and it's not that dirty okay! – he gasps a little.

"It looks…gorgeous, on you." He murmurs. Both of our faces are flushed a deep red now, like tomatoes.

"All credit goes to you, of course," I say, embarrassed. "But thanks."

"It's flattering," he tells me, "And it's great that it looks good on you even though it's strapless. Most people can't really pull it off. Your hair is quite long, I think you should curl it when you wear that."

I grin at him. "I think I have a pair of white stiletto pumps that would go well with this."

"What about jewelry?" This makes me grin even more. Naruto is _not_ that thoughtful. He would probably think a dress and a pair of shoes is enough.

"Umm, I have a silver set with small diamonds on it." I tell him, "I'm pretty sure it'll go well. But if it doesn't, no worries. Jewelry isn't completely necessary."

"Not necessary, but important," Sasuke tells me, "We can look for something in this mall, you know."

I bite my lip in hesitation.

To be honest, I don't have the loosest budget – if that sounds right.

I mean I'm getting by, but I don't think I can really afford to buy a set of jewelry right now.

Most of the sets that I own at present are gifts, the ones that I bought for myself are usually cheap. The aforementioned silver and diamond set was my mother's.

Also, jewels are getting more expensive by the second. The earth can only produce so much. And it's not _quite_ the same when scientists make it. And even then it's pretty pricey.

(You might say, oh! But you have that awesome shower and stuff. But it _is_ the 41st century and that stuff is a _given_. It's even installed in the cheapest apartments. There are awesomer showers. And stuff.)

"Nah," I tell him, "It's fine."

"You sure?" He frowns at me, "Oh that's right. Naruto tells me you're not really the richest person."

That. Hoe.

"Did he?" I laugh – albeit forefully – "That kid. He's so funny! No really, it's fine."

For a moment, Sasuke's expression is unreadable.

"Alright," He says finally, "If you say so."

"I do."

All of a sudden I regret saying that, _not_ because I wanted to go get jewelry, but because it meant we have to say good-bye.

The shopping trip is over.

"I…um." He starts, flushes a little, and starts again, "It'd be cool to be friends. I'm actually pretty close friends with the idiot."

I don't even need to ask who the "idiot" is.

"So…if you want to meet up again, just ask him for my number or something, okay?"

My cheeks turn pinker and I nod, "Sure!"

* * *

Okay, okay, okay. So the shopping trip is over and now I'm back in my room, sitting on my bed, and this is _bad_.

Like I said before, never, never, _ever_, have I felt that way about anyone.

And when I do, it's for a _guy_. What the hell?

Girls are supposed to like _girls_, not guys! What I'm feeling right now, it's unnatural. Isn't it?

Am I really a freak of nature?

And what's worse is that he doesn't feel the same. Because _I'm_ the abnormal one here. I'd never be able to be with him that way. Never.

What should I do? Should I forget about this whole mess?

I thought I never felt the "sparks" because I never met the wrong girl, not because I actually like _guys_.

Hold on, why is it just _Sasuke_? Why have I never felt this way about any other guys? Is it just because Sasuke is that attractive? Am I really a hetero?

Yes, I am. Maybe it just took a really attractive guy to convince me of that.

Ugh, ugh, _ugh_. What am I going to do?

* * *

It was all I could do to control my expression and being.

I fall face first into my bed and try to control the strangest arousal I ever had in my life.

I never, _ever_, felt that way around a girl before. Heck, I never felt that way around guys!

It explains so much why I felt so comfortable around the idiot. It wasn't because we were just close friends, it was because I never felt anything physical or sexual around him!

And that's because I'm not…not really _normal_.

I run my hands through my hair. What is the use of having fanboys if I'm not attracted to any of them?

My dads were always joking around that I might be _heterosexual_ – something unheard of – because I never showed any interest in them.

But they were actually right.

What was I going to do? She definitely didn't feel the same.

Sakura was probably normal, and liked other girls like she should.

I buried my face into my pillow and groaned.

This is not good.

* * *

**So yeah, sorry it's not very long;/ But it's kind of like an introduction to the story I guess. Gahh, I'm not very good at writing long chapters! Sorry;;; But would you guys prefer shorter chapters that are updated a bit more frequently, or longer ones that don't update quite as often?**

**& Yes, the last part is Sasuke's POV.  
**

**Um um um, so please review! Please? (Yes I am a review whore). But seriously, it motivates me when I think that people actually care about the story tehe :x ;;;  
**

**Tell me about what you think, I haven't written and updated something really substantial in a while. So constructive criticism is welcome.  
**

**(Oh! And I made a twitter. So you should follow me and interact with me because I LOVE that! Twitter username is on my profile.)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I feel like the POV changes might be confusing, here's a head's up.  
Most of the chapter will always be Sakura. The last segment will always be Sasuke & his take on the events that happened.**

**Disclaimer: (Because I think I forgot to put this on the first chapter): I don't own the anime/manga Naruto, or any of the characters or names in this story. (Such as Sasuke, Sakura, Uchiha, Fugaku, Konoha, etc.). I also don't claim to own anything but this story plot that I came up by myself, and this is purely for entertainment purposes!  
**

* * *

I have a small job at Uchiha Inc. It's a big company and it's pretty rich and renowned, but I don't get paid a lot because my job is pretty small and unnecessary.

No, I don't clean floors or whatever. I have a desk and everything, just not an office.

I work in marketing. Uchiha Inc. sells a lot of stuff, so of course they need a way to market their things. It's not a big job, but I get by.

The ones that get paid the most are the ones that are closest to the CEO, his husband, and his sons. I don't know their names, except I know that the CEO is called Fugaku Uchiha.

Since Uchiha Inc. is a such a big, renowned, and influential company, it holds things like charity galas and the like. Usually not everyone in the company is invited to such things, especially not me since I am so insignificant to this incorporation. However, Mr. Fugaku Uchiha decided to extend invitations to everyone that works under him in the company for the upcoming event.

I never really opened the envelope because I didn't need to. Other people were already talking about it before I even knew I _received_ one.

The girls, especially, were gushing about what to wear. Some asked me to go with them as a date, but of course I declined. I wasn't even sure if I was going until a close friend of mine asked me to go with him. As friends, of course.

Which led to the whole shopping incident.

And Sasuke incident.

And finding out that I'm a freak of nature incident.

_Right_.

Anyway, it's being held on the 23rd of July at Leaf Palace Hotel. Just about the best and most luxurious hotel and venue in all of Konoha. Trust the big boss to choose the grandest place possible in this city.

_Not_ that I'm complaining. After all, I _am_ being invited to this one!

I'm pretty excited, I guess. I never really stepped foot into Leaf Palace before. I hear it's absolutely gorgeous, though.

"Hey Sakura," I turn around to see Kiba – the friend that asked me to go to the dance with him.

I'm honestly not sure why he's asking _me_, because I'm a girl. Does he want to look like a hetero? But then I realize that people don't usually think in that line much, because there aren't any cases of such things and haven't been since the past few _centuries_.

Right.

"Hey Kiba," I smile at him.

Kiba is such a sweetheart, really. He's really nice, friendly, and funny. He's a dog lover and his dog Akamaru is the _cutest_ thing ever. I swear! They're like two peas in a pod. He's also a lot like Naruto, which I guess kind of drew me to him.

I thought that they might be a couple once, but unfortunately it didn't work out.

Perhaps they were a _bit_ too alike.

"You get a dress for the event?" He ask me. I told him that I was going to during the weekend. I am so glad I didn't have to let him down.

"Yep! Got it on Saturday. It's so cute!" I gush, letting myself feel girly for a second.

"Did Naruto help you choose?" Kiba asks, raising an eyebrow. I guess he and I both know that Naruto's taste in fashion is to be questioned.

"No, his friend did." I shrug, "Like I'd think anything _Naruto_ chooses would be cute. But whatever. Did you get your suit or whatever?"

Kiba chuckles, "Didn't have to. Unlike you girls, it's okay for guys to wear the same suit more than once."

Right. Ugh. Sometimes I wish I was a guy.

"Did you get a present?" He asks, playing with several pens on my desk.

What?

"You know," Kiba says, looking at me. (Did I say that out loud?), "For the birthday boy."

What?

Kiba looks at me. (I guess I said that outloud again, didn't I?).

"Sakura…did you even read the invitation?" I shook my head and he sighs.

"It's the big boss's younger son's birthday. That's why we're all invited."

"Well crap." I say, staring at my laptop's monitor. "I don't know what to get him. Are presents _mandatory_?"

"I know, that's what I said. I mean, he's probably going to get a whole bunch of useless ones since _everyone's_ going.

Who wouldn't? Free dinner at Leaf Palace? Heck yeah! But yeah. I think presents are mandatory." Kiba tells me.

I groan. "How do you get something for someone you don't even know? Heck, I don't even know his _name_. I've never even seen his _face_."

"Tell me about it," Kiba says. "I just got him some necktie that looks expensive. You could do the same, you know."

"Eh. I guess so," I sigh. "I just don't feel like spending any more money after that freaking _dress_."

Kiba chuckles a bit and pats my head. God, why does everyone do that? Just because I'm short-

"Hey, I'm gonna get back to accounting before I'm missed. Just wanted to catch up. Remember, this Friday. The 23rd. I'll pick you up at your place at around 6:30. Okay?"

I nod my assent with a small smile and he leaves. After he leaves I sigh and lean back in my (swivel!) chair. I stretch a little.

So it's the big guy's little son's birthday. Ugh. And I have to get him something. What do they expect? Nothing would probably impress him. The guy probably gets whatever he wants, when he wants!

What does it matter, I think. It's the thought that counts I guess. Or just the fact that I got him something at all.

I don't even think he'd be impressed if I spent a crapload of money into it. Even if I put _thought_ into it.

Would he even open all the presents he'd be getting? Ugh.

I run my hands through my thick, pink hair and chew on my pen. My current assignment is kind of stressful and hard. But it's okay, I'm used to hard work. I just need to work my brain a little.

* * *

After work I decided to drive to the mall again, except to the more pricey section. Kiba's idea about getting the guy a neck tie doesn't seem like a bad idea.

However, I thought that if it was actually cheap he would be able to tell. And I don't really feel like letting him know that _I_ gave him a cheap tie. I mean, I would have to sign my name on it, wouldn't I?

I want to get a freaking promotion, damn it!

I realize I'm not good at picking neck ties when I'm standing in front of a huge collection of them. They're silk, I think, and pretty pricey. But not too pricey, just enough for my tight budget.

If only I knew what the guy looked like, then I could get him something that's match him or something!

Well, I think, If he looks anything like his dad…he'd probably have pretty fair skin. And dark eyes and dark hair.

I gulp a little because thinking of fair skin, dark eyes, and dark hair reminds me of _Sasuke_ and other thoughts that I had of him.

I also think I had several, um, _unmentionable_, dreams about him several times in the past two nights.

A huge sigh escapes my mouth and I resist the urge to rub my face because I don't want to ruin my makeup.

Blue, I decide. Blue looks good on practically any guy. But what color blue?

I find one that's a sky blue, but with navy blue stripes and thin dark purple stripes. It looks nice and it feels soft. I smile as I touch it because it just feels so nice. I decide to purchase it and ask them to wrap it.

The damn bastard better appreciate my present. It's definitely worth something.

* * *

My dress is on and once again it feels perfectly. I have on some _very_ sheer stockings on, just for the sake of not going with bare legs. (Have to be proper, you know.)

I have my white pump stilettos ready to be slipped on by the door. (I don't wear shoes in the house! Gets too dirty too easy.) And right now I'm putting on my makeup. Since my dress is blue I decided to put some of the matching color on my lower lashline so it doesn't look like too much.

After I'm done with the makeup I decide to curl my hair like Sasuke told me to. His advice was not arbitrary because it really makes such a difference and made the whole outlook _perfect_.

If only I had matching jewelry to go with it… I sigh. It turned out the silver and diamond set didn't go well with the blue dress and makeup. Maybe if I had an aquamarine set. Those are so pretty. But I can't afford jewels.

I look at the clock and it's 7:29 so I pick up my clutch – this time it's white! – and the wrapped present for the CEO's son and head to the door. I slip on my pump stilettos and head out the door down to level one to meet Kiba. Sure enough, he's there waiting for me. He grins at me and opens the passenger seat door for me.

I smile cheekily at him and slip inside.

And we go.

* * *

The hotel venue is _beautiful_. There are really no words to describe just how breathtaking it is.

Kiba chuckles a bit at my reaction. My mouth had fallen open at the sight.

The venue hall is _huge_ and the ceiling is unbelievably high. Since it was the highest floor, the ceiling is the roof, and most of it was glass so that you can see the stars in the sky. Since it took us about thirty minutes to get here, the sun is setting.

In the winter it would have set already, but it's mid-July so it hasn't really set yet.

The floors are waxed so that you can see your own reflection, and the walls were painted with an artistic hand.

Genetically engineered flowers bloomed magnificently and the chandelier's light bounced off of the shining petals and leaves. It is such a breathtaking sight.

"Oh Kiba," I breathe, "This place is so beautiful."

"Yeah," He agrees while observing the place, "Hey the buffet stand is over there. Let's go get some food, you must be starving."

I am, it was about eight o'clock at night and I didn't eat dinner. I heard that there was a large variety of food here, and that it is all exquisite and quite delicious. I didn't want to waste any stomach space if I was going to eat and taste everything here!

Kiba laughs at me while he watches me pile my plate with everything in the room. There are tables and tables of different kinds of foods that all look _so_ good and I want to try them all! I don't care if I look fat or voracious.

We finally sit down and the rumors were true. Everything _was_ delicious. Even things I would normally dislike tasted like heaven in my mouth and I wished I had a big enough stomach to eat _more, _but inevitably I grew full. I still managed to finish everything I stacked on my plate, however.

After eating I finally notice the music, which sounds like and blends in beautifully with the background. Kiba seems to have noticed, too because he looks at me.

"Wanna dance, Sak?" He says, laughing. It's not uncommon for friends to dance, so it's not so much of a joke. However he's laughing at my face expression because I don't think I could _fathom_ dancing with this full stomach of mine.

"Ugh, I'm going to go to the bathroom to touch up on my makeup." I tell him as I stand up with my purse. My lipstick must be ruined by now.

I get a little lost on my way to the powder room but I manage with some direction from other people.

After fixing up my makeup I step out of the lady's room and I bump into somebody that seemed to be running for his life.

"Oomph!"

"Sakura."

I look up and it's _Sasuke_. And if I thought the venue looked breathtaking, it's _nothing_ compared to him.

He's dressed up in suit and he looks absolutely gorgeous. My heart flutters again and my hands resist the urge to grab him and kiss him and venture forth even though we're all alone in this hallway.

After the bout of…is it _lust_?...I begin to realize that _Sasuke_ is _here_. Why is he _here_? Nobody could enter this place unless they worked at Uchiha Inc.

Which he definitely does _not_, because otherwise I would have seen him once or twice before I met him! It'd be pretty hard to miss that face if he worked in that building with me and the others.

Is he…somebody's _date_? Oh God, oh God. Of _course_. It's not like he would ever be like _me. _

Of course he'd be _normal_ and like guys just like he should. I wonder who his date is. I bet it's someone masculine because it'd be a man and someone that Sasuke would like. I wonder what his type is?-

"You work at Uchiha Inc.?"

Well.

"Um, yeah! I work at Marketing." I say nervously. Might as well get it over with. "Are you here because of a date?"

There's an awfully pregnant silence and he looks at me like I'm a bit crazy.

Was he always this silent? He was definitely a lot more talkative before. Maybe he was under the influence of fashion. Most guys talk a lot more when they're talking about something they're really interested in.

Ugh, ugh, _ugh_!

He seems to finally take in my attire.

"So this…_event_…is what you were talking about?" He finally says in a low voice.

"Um," I stutter, "Yeah. I wasn't sure what event it exactly was until recently. And then I found out it was the big guy's son's birthday. I just knew the dress was semi-formal. So I thought I would just need to get the dress, you know?"

I'm fully aware that I am babbling. Curse my damn mouth!

His eyebrow quirks even higher.

I laugh a little awkwardly, "You know…" He doesn't know. "The CEO's son's birthday."

He stares at me.

I feel a little self conscious after a while and I resist the urge to snap at him. I'm about to when he says,

"Sakura, do you know who… 'the big guy's son' is?"

I shake my head slowly, confused.

"Well…-."

He's cut off when all of a sudden a blonde male with pretty brown eyes comes up and grabs his arm.

"Oh _Sasuke_, I was looking for you! Well, everyone is. I mean, it's _your_ birthday! Did you open any of the presents, yet? Did you _see_ the stack of presents at the table, yet? It's _humongous_, darling! But I bet you'll like _mine_ the best, because I have to best taste, _obviously_!" The blonde squeals, "I _really_ hope you like it."

He winks at Sasuke and bounds off, leaving me absolutely speechless.

"Y-Y-Y-_You're_…" I can't find my voice anymore. However, Sasuke seems to understand and he nods.

Oh. My. God.

He's the big boss's son.

"Well then." I say, after finally gathering some of my diginity considering I _didn't even know who my company's CEO's son was_, "I forgot to put my present over there. But here it is."

I hand the rectangular, wrapped, box to him and he merely looks at it.

"I don't want it."

"…You don't want it?"

"Hn."

What the hell.

I growl, aggravated. I spent at least half an hour choosing this out for him – albeit the fact that I didn't know it was _him_, and he didn't want it? To hell with that!

I carefully peel off the wrapping paper. (Otherwise it'd be a waste!). And then I open the box. Sasuke watches me as I do this and looks at the necktie that I chose for him.

Tucking the box under my arm after taking the necktie out, I put it around and under Sasuke's collar. He was conveniently not wearing one tonight.

I don't know a lot of knots so I simply make a Winslow tie knot and it looks alright. After adjusting it for several moments I'm satisfied with my work and I smile.

"There."

"….Hn."

I think I can translate that to, "You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it."

"You know, you were a bit more talkative the other day."

"Hn."

"…A bit of an explanation would be _appreciated_. Thanks."

"Fashion is my forte," He says stiffly, "I _am_ Fugaku Uchiha's son, after all."

Right. Uchiha Inc.'s main industry is fashion. Huh.

Without further ado, he turns on his heel and walks away.

My heart breaks a little. Why does he seem so…cold?

* * *

I was a bit more composed this time.

Last time, I don't know why I talked so much to her. I usually don't talk that much around _anyone_. I mean, I'm not completely anti-social or anything.

I'm just not a man of many words, and I feel that the less you speak, the better. I wasn't a babbler. I didn't wear my heart on my sleeve. This girl, this _woman_, transforms me into a more lively person.

When the idiot begged me to go meet her and help her pick a dress, I just wanted to go and get the whole thing over with. Throw a decent looking dress that looks okay on her and get the hell out. However, when I saw her beautiful green eyes and her exotic pink hair. I just couldn't.

I couldn't leave her, even when she offered to shop alone. I couldn't. I didn't want to. So I grabbed her hand and led her to the mall because my whole entire being wanted to spend this day with her.

I let myself go. I didn't control myself.

I talked to her more than I thought I would.

Those needless compliments escaped my mouth before I knew it and I felt so out of character it baffled me. And I hated it.

It felt annoying.

I passed it off as giving her fashion advice, because I was good at it. But inside, I know it's more than that.

Perhaps I was a little bit too cold towards her, today. But seeing her at my birthday was a bit too shocking for me.

I wasn't prepared to bump into her like that. To feel her skin touch mine and her _breasts_…

They looked a bit _too_ good in that outfit I chose for her. And I felt them when she bumped into me.

It was all I could do to suppress another arousal. I needed to get out of there quick, but her being intrigued me, just like it did last time.

When it felt like it was too much, I knew I had to leave. So I did.

But not before I saw her hurt face.

I would have to make it up to her later.

* * *

**For chapter 1 I got eight reviews! Woot! Thank you to these eight wonderful people that motivated me to continue:****  
**

Strings of a Puppet, Chiere, Yuuki-Hime 2097, Cap'n Jackelback, Arashi-taichou, and three anons!

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. Seriously reviews make my day and make me want to write a novel! Heh.**

**Honestly I was finished with this the day after I updated Chapter One ._.;;;;  
But I felt eh about putting it up too early. ****I'm already finished with Chapter Three. But because I'm a review hoe I'm going to wait until I get about 10 reviews for this chapter to put up Chapter 3 hahahahaaha ._. Please still love me.**

**The number of hits for this story and the others kind of surprised me because I never really had stories with over a hundred hits/visitors before haha. (THAT MEANS I SHOULD BE GETTIN MORE REVIEWS.)  
**

**If you were here last chapter, I love you! If you're new to this story and you read this far, I love you too! (But I'd love you more if you left a review;DD)  
**

**Mwah!  
**

**(Twitter username is on my profile! Check it out & follow me because I'd LOVE to interact with you folks!)  
**

**(I know I'm a review/attention hoe. But it's because 1)If no one seems to like it, I feel like there's not much point in updating as soon as possible and 2)I love interacting with you guys! hahah)  
**

**Less than three!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plotline thanks youuuuu.**

* * *

The unfairness and pain of it all made me want to run away. So, I called Kiba and told him that I decided to go home.

At first he was worried and offered to give me a ride and asked me what went wrong, but I told him that I was okay, that I'll catch a cab, and that a little something came up so that I had to go.

However, I did not go home.

The view was too beautiful to waste, so now I'm hiding on the gorgeous stone balcony of the Leaf Palace Hotel.

I let the wind blow through my scalp and hand-made curls.

It feels nice.

At first I was scared of getting caught by Kiba and getting asked more unnecessary questions but I spotted him chatting it up with something from Accounting.

I watch Kiba go home with him now and smirk because I know something is probably going on between them.

_Somebody's_ going to get laid tonight.

Heh.

I just wish I knew what was going on with Sasuke.

Seriously, the other day he was _so_ nice, complimenting me and helping me out and everything.

And then tonight…he just…

Ugh, what is the matter with him?

"Fashion is my forte" He had said.

I guess it's right. Even when _I'm_ under the influence of something I'm actually good at, I tend to talk a lot more.

Maybe it wasn't friendliness or his shining personality that day. Maybe it was really just his expertise.

His cool demeanor did nothing to diminish my attraction to him, though. I still feel like I want him. I _do_ want him.

But honestly, right now, I don't want him just physically.

I want his presence. I want him to talk to me. I want us to have a conversation. I want us to have a connection. I want-

"Sakura."

Sasuke?

I turn around and sure enough, it's him.

The knot that I tied for him loosened up a little because he probably pulled on it.

His jacket is also open, and his hands are shoved in his pockets.

He looks so attractive, handsome, and sexy, it _hurts_.

Just looking at him unleashes all the things I would want to do with him in my mind.

It's driving me crazy and I feel like I'm going insane.

I can't handle this right now.

I look away, toward the view.

We're so high up and I can see the skyline of our city, Konoha. It's absolutely beautiful and somehow we can still see the stars even with all the city lights.

I love it up here.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

I know it's rude, but I can't help it. He wasn't Mr. Polite earlier tonight, either, anyway.

I can hear him sigh.

"I understand I was a bit rude a moment ago," He starts

I interrupt him, "That's an understatement."

He continues on as if I haven't said anything, "So I was thinking I should make it up to you."

Make it up to me?

Does he think that I'm some kind of person that can put up with rudeness and lack of politeness because they can just simply _make it up to me_?

"Listen you-." I start, but he interrupts me.

"Sakura, stop being annoying and just _let me make it up to you_."

Annoying? Oh. _This. Bastard_.

He sees that I'm about to say something when he comes up to me and hands me a box that I just now notice he was holding under his arm.

I stare at the box, uncomprehending.

Sasuke sighs again and mutters something inaudible. But I think it is something like "annoying woman."

He opens the box for me and I see now the most beautiful white-gold and aquamarine jewelry set that would go perfectly with my outfit.

The shade of blue is practically the same as my dress that Sasuke picked out for me.

I stare at Sasuke this time, baffled.

I think he's blushing but I can't be too sure.

"You noticed…"

"Aa."

He noticed I wasn't wearing jewelry. Thus he noticed the fact that the diamond and silver set didn't match. He noticed.

If someone notices something that minuscule, does that mean that he cares?

Or maybe it's because the conversation came up already, that he thought of it?

Or is it simply because he is a "fashionista", and that kind of stuff comes naturally to him?

I can't be sure.

But I also can't accept that.

"It's…It's too much. I can't." I tell him, pushing the box away.

He rolls his eyes, "Sakura, just take it."

"No, it's too expensive. I can't, I just can't, Sasuke." I persist. I mean really, white gold? It must have costed a small fortune.

Sasuke sighs again and the "annoying woman" is a bit clearer this time.

"Sasuke, please. It wouldn't feel right." I say, "It's too much to 'make up' for a simple bout of rudeness."

Next thing I know, I feel soft, gently, and articulate fingers at my ears, and then around my neck.

I look down and I see the necklace resting near my collarbone, and I feel the earrings hanging on my lobes.

"Sasuke-."

"Sakura, stop."

I purse my lips and glare at him slightly, but it's half-hearted because really.

He just gave me _jewelry_!

"Sakura, our family earns more money than we know what to do with it. It's nothing." He tells me.

Oh. Right.

"Well it doesn't make it any easier to accept." I murmur, and he smiles a bit at me.

"Maybe…" He trails off and I look at him questioningly. He starts again, "Maybe. Maybe it's because we don't know each other so well."

Here's the chance. A chance to get to know him.

I grasp at it.

"Do you want to play 20 questions?"

Not the best idea, but it's as good as anything else.

I think.

* * *

"You never kissed a guy before?" I repeated, disbelieving. "Why not?"

It's amazing how far you can go with the game "20 questions". From "What's your favorite number?" (He said it was 1. Because it was the best. What?) to "Who was your favorite boyfriend?" (It was _Naruto_! It just explained so much.) and to the most recent, "How many guys have you kissed?".

You can get pretty far.

"Let me elaborate," Sasuke says.

He has become a lot more talkative.

I think it's because we're getting closer.

Whatever the reason, I love it. He seems like a different person when he's this way. "I never kissed a guy and _liked_ it."

That I understood. He was a bit like me in that way.

But I know he's not _completely_ like me.

"I know what you mean," I murmur. "I never really kissed a girl and liked it, either."

Suddenly, he's looking at me like he's studying me and I feel self-conscious. I look away but when I look at him again, I can tell he's still observing my face.

"What?" I ask defensively. It didn't make sense for him to react that way.

"Nothing." He says after a while. "Nothing, just…"

I wait for him to finish. Just?

"Your makeup matches your outfit well. Did you do it yourself?"

Of course. Because he's so into fashion.

"Yes." I murmur, "I chose a color that was identical to the dress."

"Your lipstick shade is also very nice," He says quietly, and my heart pounds erratically at the thought of him looking at my _lips_. Lipstick, to be exact, yes - but my lips, nonetheless.

"Th-Thank you…" I stutter, and look away. I'm not usually so vulnerable and shy, but Sasuke has that effect on me. It's amazing, really.

But at the same time, he makes me feel comfortable. I'm usually so socially inept and usually repel people because I'm scared to talk too much.

But Sasuke doesn't seem to mind that, so I feel comfortable in my own skin when I'm with him.

He picks up my hand and my heart flutters, but I realize he's examining my nails.

He comments on them, and I feel a bit self-conscious now because I didn't bother do anything with them.

However, he tells me that my finger-nail shape is very feminine and he finds it endearing and that it looks fine on its own.

I calm down a bit, but my heart's still beating a mile a minute while he's inspecting and playing with my fingers.

All of a sudden, he brings my hand up to his lips, and kisses it.

My heart breaks into an even harder sprint, growing increasingly louder. Why did he do that?

My face flushes red with embarrassment, and all of a sudden the usual cool July night air feels a lot stuffier out here than it did before.

I look up and his eyes are so intensely looking into mine my knees seem to turn into rubber.

I try to form words with my mouth, but none come out. I'm not sure what to say.

I keep on opening my mouth and closing it, trying to figure out what to say, what to _ask_, when his face hardens a little and he abruptly drops my hand.

And then I remember that he's not like me.

My heart breaks a little as I remember this, and I just want to cry and run away.

This would be so, _so_, perfect, if I was normal.

If I was normal, and Sasuke was a girl.

If Sasuke was a girl, it wouldn't be wrong to love him – or would it be her?

I freeze as I think over what I just thought. "Love" him? Did I love him?

Physically attracted to him, I definitely was. But love?

We only met less than a week ago, and this was just our second encounter. I didn't ever believe in love at first sight, but…

No. I didn't love him. At least not yet. But if this continued…I know I will later.

I can't see him anymore. I can't fall in love with them, it'll just make everything harder…and…

"I…" I began, "I have to go."

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "What?"

"I have to go," I repeat. "I have to go." I stand erect and fix my dress and hair.

"Sakura," He says. "What's wrong?"

I don't answer, I turn and walk away when I feel a grip on my wrist.

"Sakura." His voice is steady, composed, but there's a little something in it. I try not to look back, but I fail and when I see his eyes again my resolve to leave wavers. They are begging me to tell him what's wrong.

It grabs at my heart and it hurts. Why does he act that way? As if he really cares about me like that?

He's not like me, he doesn't feel about me in _that_ way, because I'm the only one on this earth that is the way I am.

So why does he act like he actually feels that way about me? The way that he should feel about another guy, and not some _girl_?

A lump grow in my throat and I firmly release myself from his grip and tell him that it's nothing and I just need to go because it's late and I have to wake up early tomorrow.

I can tell that he doesn't believe me. But it doesn't matter.

He lets me go, and that's what counts.

* * *

It feels like there's a whirlwind in my mind.

The way I feel about her, it's so obvious. Almost anybody could see it if they were thinking that way. However, because such cases are unheard of and have been for the past centuries, nobody thinks that way, and therefore, no one looks for the signs.

Today I discovered that my feelings for Sakura go past physical attraction.

When I was cold to her, I noticed her hurt expression and an overwhelming wave of feelings rushed through me.

I'm not used to feeling such emotions.

What were those emotions? I had thought. Even now, I'm not exactly sure. But they were a mix of anger, sadness, and frustration.

And the strangest part was that the anger and frustration was directed at _myself_ for hurting her.

The sadness was because _I_ had _hurt_ her.

It was all so confusing and I wasn't sure why I felt those emotions. Then I realized that it was because I _cared_ for her.

The way I care for her is different from how I would care for a normal friend or even _family_ member.

Karin, a friend of mine, is someone I care for. Care for, as in, I worry slightly if she is sick or unwell.

_Not_ to the point where _I_ would hurt because she is hurting.

Why I feel that way for Sakura, I do not understand. Is this what they call love?

No, it's not love. Not yet, I don't think. Love is stronger, it should be.

But all I know is that when Sakura pulled away from me tonight, all I felt was pain.

And all I wanted to do was to pull her to me and never let her go.

But I couldn't.

I didn't.

And now I don't know if I will ever see her again.

Was it because I kissed her hand? Did that scare her away? Did she see that I was attracted to her that way, and did that scare her?

I don't know.

And now, maybe I never will.

I wish I didn't let her go.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Ok this is getting updated sooner than I planned because 1) the shortness. It didn't seem fair to wait more because this is so damn short - sorry guys! 2) Some things I wanted to address.**

**Such things are:  
**

**A) "You shouldn't/stop/don't/etc demand reviews for updates. It's not fair/I don't like it/etc."  
****Not trying to complain or anything, because I'm not the only writer in the universe - obviously. But as much as I like writing stories and everything, it's a bit different updating it here. I have to come up with the story line a bit beforehand, try to think of how to split the story into chapters, how to start them, how to end them. Then I have to write, edit, finish, then update the story.  
Even if I didn't get much reviews, I'd probably want to finish them for closure. But I probably wouldn't update as fast because what's motivating me if it seemed like no one sincerely liked it or wanted to read it? I know it seems selfish and all, but really. I'm human, too and I have feelings. Sorry if it bothered you - it's not going to happen every chapter or might not happen at all from now. But it was mostly because it was the beginning of the story & I kind of wanted to know if people actually wanted me to continue this before I went in more. I might have continued thinking that nobody really wanted to read it anymore or something, and decided it wasn't worth it - therefore discontinuing the story or putting it on an extra long hiatus or something haha. Again, sorry! But I did have reaons._.  
**

**B) "Ok, some things wrong with this story. What of reproduction/sex/family structure/bathrooms/etc?"  
****There's a reason why I put off starting this story for so long! (I came up with the idea around two years ago when I was riding an escalator. Nice.) I managed to come up with an idea for about everything, but I thought it'd be a bit strange to explain everything in author's notes or in reviews since it should be incorporated into the story somehow. (And it will be.) I put a lot of thought into this before starting.  
Except for the bathroom thing, tbh. I guess we can assume that since girls know everything about a girl's body anyway, it doesn't bother them to go into the same bathroom? ****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: /Insert witty disclaimer that says I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Listen, Sakura. I guess you can't tell me what's going on or whatever, but I'm just gonna guess…okay?"

I groan. Seriously, Naruto guess what's wrong with me? He might as well guess how many stars there are in the sky!

I bet he couldn't guess what I was even if I kissed Sasuke in front of him.

Okay maybe _then_ he would but-

"I bet you got rejected!"

It took all of my energy to keep myself from throwing my cell-phone across the room just so I wouldn't have to hear his voice.

Did Naruto really know me that well?

Okay, it wasn't _that_ close…but it was still relationship related! Sort of..

Alright, maybe it wasn't close at all. But it hit the line close enough that I reacted slightly.

It is an easier explanation for my dejection than the real reason, however, so it shouldn't hurt for Naruto to continue thinking that way.

I just groan again and tell him to shut up, which leads him to believing that his conclusion is correct.

Which, of course, is the best decision. What other explanation could I give him? Someone's death? That'd cause too much trouble.

The only problem with his conclusion is that it might hurt my ego and reputation if it got around.

But it's better than the actual explanation.

He rambles on about how everything's going to be okay, that it's life, there are "fish out in the sea", and etc until he says…

"I can hook you up with someone you know. A blind date? How about it?"

I completely doubt that a blind date will help anything, especially with my new-found realization that I'm definitely not normal and am not attracted to girls.

However, it seemed better than just being depressed.

Who knows? Maybe I'll have a good enough time.

Maybe I could move on.

Maybe I can convince myself to like the girl _enough_, so we could have _some_ kind of relationship.

Other than being friends, I mean.

Since I can't really have the one I really want.

I mean, it sounds a bit dodgy. Hearts could be broken. It could be awkward later on. Who knows? But it sounds better than moping around being sad and feeling sorry for myself.

Because really, what were the chances of Sasuke feeling the same?

Zero.

"Alright," I sigh, "A blind date sounds cool."

It's a lie, but what else can I say? "No, Naruto. I can't have a blind date with a girl because it turns out I'm a freak of nature so I'm like attracted to guys".

Yeah, that doesn't really seem like the best idea in the world.

Naruto is understanding and all, but there are boundaries for everything.

Naruto lets out a sound of excitement, "Awesome! I know the perfect girl. I'll give you the date and time later!"

Only _Naruto_ would get this excited about setting up a blind date. I mean girls would usually love to set two guys together, but guys hardly get excited to set two girls together.

I guess girls in nature are just more romantic?

I snort and tell him the days that I'm free, because he's Naruto and no matter how many times I tell him, he never remembers.

Even though he claims to.

…Now I'm getting the feeling I shouldn't trust Naruto to give me and the blind date the date details.

* * *

I glance at the watch, it's 6:05.

According to Naruto, there are five minutes left until the planned time. I got here around 6:00 – so I am definitely not late.

According to him.

He better have given me the right time and place or I will _hurt_ him.

After all, I always try to come at like 10 minutes early to a date or meeting. Punctuality is important.

I hate to keep people waiting, honestly. It makes me feel bad.

But sometimes it's a bit tiring to wait for people during those 10 minutes. Or more, if they're a little late.

"Sakura Haruno?"

Okay, so maybe I didn't have to wait that long.

I guess my date thinks that punctuality is important, too?

I look up to the source of the voice to find that my date is a very beautiful one. I smile a little to confirm.

I don't know her name, but Naruto must have told her mine.

Somehow I get the feeling that if this relationship progressed into anything more, Karin would be the more dominant one.

(If we got married, would I be the one giving birth to a child? I mean…I thought I would, but I like to think I turned into a more independent, stronger, and dominant woman. But I guess not.)

At my confirmation, she grins widely and sits down. I can't help but notice her wonderfully curvy body. And I wonder if it's supposed to please me.

It doesn't.

"You're here early! Damn, I tried to come here early but you definitely beat me to it." She paused, "My name is Karin, by the way."

I'm guessing Naruto told her that he didn't tell me her name. Which is good, it would have saved some awkward words.

We order dinner – tonight it's Italian – and start talking and get to know each other.

Karin has beautiful, long, silky, red hair that I absolutely adore.

It's bright, vibrant, and loud. Just like her.

Her wide eyes look intuitive and are about the same color as her hair.

She is intelligent, smart, pretty, kind, assertive, and has a strong personality. Karin is very full of life.

I can definitely imagine her being friends with Naruto.

She dresses a bit too provocatively for my taste, and puts on a _bit_ too much eye makeup, but I think we could be really good friends.

Oh wait. Right.

This is a _date_.

Being just friends is somewhat out of question.

Or was it?

"So what do you do for a living?" She asks me, pushing up her glasses.

Karin, it turns out, is a head hunter. And a very good one. She makes a lot of money out of convincing people to take jobs.

Particularly, other girls.

I get the feeling that her attire isn't just because she likes the style.

"Oh I just work for some company," I tell her, waving it off. "Nothing big."

Because really, it's not. My job kind of sort of _sucks_.

Well, the pay does, anyway.

Karin looks at me for a bit and says, "I can get you a better job."

I laugh and say, "Aren't you supposed to be getting jobs better people?"

She giggles at my joke and waves it off.

"But really," She says, "My recent client told me to find someone like you. You know, smart, educated, precognitive, organized… perfect for business. You said earlier that business was your major, didn't you?"

Yes it was, but it didn't get me so far.

Also, how did she know I was _any_ of that? Smart, educated, precognitive, and organized - that is.

"I'll think about it," I tell her. But I'm really not.

I don't think building a business relationship with a date is the best thing to do in life. It could lead to awfully awkward situations.

Some girls can get really dramatic.

And vengeful.

This is where I shudder.

"It pays a lot," Karin says seriously, looking at me through her bold lenses, "This could be a very good opportunity for you."

Was this a head hunting dressed up as a date? I voice this thought and Karin laughs.

I don't think I mind too much, honestly.

Karin seems like a very interesting person. Maybe I'd want to date her.

But I know it'd never get as serious as any girl would like.

I mean, how could it when I could barely like kissing a girl?

* * *

Naruto told me not to bring a car. At first I was confused but now I know why.

Karin is now driving me to the park.

Romantic walk at the park at 7 when the sun is setting – it's pretty nice. Or it would be, if I was like any other girl.

I'm honestly not sure how to react to this recent turn of events.

Being completely alone with another girl this time of day - er…evening? – isn't exactly in my comfort zone.

Karin makes it easy, though. It's not hard to talk to her at all, and conversation flows effortlessly with her. It turns out we have a lot in common.

"The sun set is awfully pretty, tonight." I comment.

"Not as pretty as you." She says. And we both blush. I a bit more than she.

Well, that really didn't make anything easier for me.

Why are girls so damn _romantic_?

And why couldn't I be like that, too?

I thank her quietly, and the silence after that is a bit awkward until Karin asks me where I bought my shoes.

Conversation flows effortlessly after that.

I wasn't normal or romantic, but I was still a female. Shopping and clothes brings a lot of us together.

We find a nice bench to sit down on to watch the rest of the sun set.

While we're watching it, we're chatting about insignificant things until Karin brings the subject of the job up again.

"Seriously, you should really take it." Karin tells me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I try not to stiffen at the touch. I'm not very used to physical contact, and it mostly just bothers me. Especially when it's from girls.

Of course, I never knew why until recently.

Oh God, if I had to be tolerant of a hand on my shoulder, how would I be able to do anything _else_ with this girl?

Awfully attractive as she was, it unfortunately didn't quite cut it.

"It really does pay a lot, and that means not only an easier life…but…more shopping!" Karin squeals, and I smile a little even though I'm not completely convinced.

"I don't know. I don't really feel like moving out of my place to get closer to another job…" I tell her, trying to find an excuse.

"Oh no! It's very close I think you wouldn't have to move at all," Karin reassures me.

Dang it.

"I'm not quite sure where you live or work, but I'm pretty sure it might be closer to where you live!"

Well, maybe the job wouldn't be _too bad_…but…

"I just don't think it'd be wise to start any form of business relationship with you, Karin." I tell her.

Honesty's the best policy after all. And it's logical, sometimes!

"Oh," She pauses. "You mean, if things go wrong in between us… it'd be awkward if we had to interact again because of business?"

I nod. Karin is smarter than I thought. I imagined that I would have to explain it to her.

"Well you don't need to worry about that!" Karin says, smiling.

What?

"You just take the job and I get the money." She laughs. "That sounds like I'm using you. I guess I kind of am, you know, since I am a head hunter. But it's my job, right? This is what I do for a living. Plus, this actually _will_ do good for you. I promise."

Okay, well, the job was beginning to sound appealing now. After all, the money – right?

"But…" Karin's worried voice makes me look up at her. "I don't know…does the idea of having to see me again bother you that much?"

Uh oh.

God why are females to _emotional_?

"No, of course not." I smile at her. It doesn't, really, so it's not a lie. "I just feel like…"

But all of a sudden, she's getting a bit too close.

And her lips are on me.

On my lips.

Oh. My. God.

It takes all of my energy to not jerk back in response.

Her lips are soft and they seem to mold with mine a bit too easily. I can feel the stickiness of her lip gloss and oh God, _is that her tongue_?

I don't kiss her back but I don't move.

I've never liked kissing girls, but before I just thought it was because they weren't "the one".

But since I know now why I never liked it, I feel even more uncomfortable.

Especially with her practically _forcing_ her tongue into my mouth.

Did girls usually make out on their first date?

_Why isn't she getting off of me_?

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh G-

"Hn."

_That voice_.

I pull away. (At least I had some sort of excuse).

"Sasuke?" I'm not the one who says his name when I see him.

I look at Karin and her face is shocked, too. Well, it's more like pleasantly surprised. I'm the shocked one.

"Hn."

If I thought Karin was attractive, there were no words to explain what I think about Sasuke right now.

He's wearing very casual clothes - dark jeans and a navy-blue t-shirt. His hands are shoved into his pockets like usual.

But even through the casual attire I can see his strong shoulders, arm muscles – how strong they look. His masculinity is so appealing to me and something stirs inside my stomach.

It makes me feel like he could protect me. This is strange because we're all equal, I don't need protection from anybody.

But for some reason, I want him to protect me – I want him to hold me in his arms.

I don't understand my feelings right now.

"I was just talking to Sakura about your job!"

Oh right, his job – wait, _what_?

"_Your_ job?" My mouth falls open. And I was thinking about taking it! Of all the dates in the world Naruto could have gotten me, it was a hired head hunter of _Sasuke_'s.

Just. Great.

Karin gasps, "You know Sasuke?"

I nod, dumbly and she squeals. "Oh God this is _perfect_!"

"How is it perfect?" Sasuke finally speaks up. "I don't think it's wise to appoint a…friend…to take on this particular job."

Karin pouts, "Okay maybe it'd be a _little_ awkward at first…but…"

"What kind of job is it?" I decide to ask. I never really asked what position it was. Maybe if it was a job where I wouldn't have to have much contact with Sasuke…it…-

"Sasuke's secretary! He's been needing one."

Well, shi-

"Hn."

_Secretary_? I'm practically working _for_ him. I mean, I always have been…unknowingly… but this more direct! I can't do this, I can't do this!

"I already work at Uchiha Inc." I tell Karin, "I don't think I can move up to a position like that. It'd be like getting a promotion for free. Is that even allowed?"

She waves it off. Why does she wave everything off? Does nothing worry her?

"Technicalities like that can be handled if they see how you're capable." Karin tells me breezily.

"Wait, how do you know I'm capable?-"

"_Any_hoo! Don't you think it's a good idea, Sasuke?" Karin squeals. "Especially since she already works at your family's business. That's probably how you met, right? It'd be easier for her, since she doesn't have to adjust to a new workplace or anything!"

"I-" Sasuke and I say, not really sure.

"_Great_!"

Ugh. What?

"I'll take her home, Karin. You don't need to worry about your…date." Sasuke says quietly at the end of the date.

Somehow, I got forced into being Sasuke's secretary. Papers were signed – I know, at a _date_? But it turns out Karin is quite the workaholic. – and I have the job. I'm not quite sure if I can say I'm…excited.

"Oh, are you sure?" Karin bites her lip and looks at me. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. I just realized that this probably wasn't the most ideal date for you. Especially after your rejection…" She pats my shoulder and Sasuke shoots a look at me.

He knows something is up.

"I'm such a workaholic…I get so pulled up with my work and when I see the perfect person for my client I get so excited…"

Of course she does. It's her job. It's how she earns money. It's how she lives. I could only understand.

She trails off, and then perks up. "But then again! This might be a chance to see each other again, right? You have my number now."

Which is strange because wasn't the whole reason behind my not wanting the job was so I _wouldn't_ have to see her again unless I really wanted to?

And especially with that aggressive kiss…I don't think I want to anytime soon. She definitely might have taken it the wrong way.

Karin pats me again, "I'll call you!" And walks off to her car. "Thanks Sasu-cakes!"

"…Sasu-cakes?"

"Hn."

After she drives off, I start panicking inwardly.

I was alone with Sasuke again! I thought I wasn't ever going to really be in this kind of situation again but…but…

And now I'm his _secretary_. Just. _Why_?

"I'm sorry about that," He says quietly, "You don't need to take the job if you don't want to."

I'm not sure what to say. "Sorry, Sasuke, but I really don't want to be around you because I don't want to fall in love with you because I definitely think that would be frowned upon in our society, because heterosexuals don't exist anymore"? I don't think that would have worked out very well.

So I stay silent for a bit longer and Sasuke doesn't say anything.

"I…" I start, but I don't know what to say!

What can I say? That I don't want to see him anymore? That I think it'd be best if we don't see each other anymore? He wouldn't understand – he's not like me!

To him, I'll always just be a friend – if even that.

Why can't I be a friend for him and act normal?

Can I trust myself to not fall in love with him if I accepted the job and stayed around him that often?

No, I couldn't.

I make my choice.

"I'll take the job." I tell him, "I'll be your secretary."

I mean, at least there's the money.

* * *

When Sakura tells me that she'll take the job, I can't help but raise my eyebrows.

"What?" She says defensively, "It pays more, definitely. I needed a bit more help…"

Oh, right.

It was hard to remember such petty things like other people's financial problems when I lived a life like mine.

Money _does_ make the world go around, doesn't it?

Also, it was hard to remember _Sakura's_ financial problems when there were other things to think about her.

And even harder right now when all I can think about really is how she kissed Karin just several minutes ago. Was that really just several minutes ago?

It was solid proof that she's not like me at all. And that she never will be.

I kind of remember how she told me that she's kissed girls before, but it "never really felt right". Did that kiss with Karin feel right?

I'll never know. It's not something Sakura would tell me – is it?

Now I can't stop staring at her lips. What would she do if _I_ kissed her? Would she kiss me back?

Definitely not. She's not like that. Not like me.

She's normal – she likes girls. Just like how everyone else should be like.

Being alone with her right now in a public place, it's hard enough to control myself physically.

Would I be able to control myself when I'm with her, alone, in my _office_?

A door could be shut, a lock could be locked.

I could do anything with her, and no one would ever know.

Could I trust myself to control myself?

And mostly, could I trust myself to let my feelings for her stay purely physical?

There was no hope in making myself forget my physical attraction for her, but could I make sure that I wouldn't…wouldn't…fall in…l-l-l-l-_love_...with…her?

I can hardly _think_ the word, what was going to happen if I actually did?

I couldn't ever tell her. I would probably never forget it.

Would I ever be able to live a normal life from now?

Ugh.

"Hn."

It's all I can say.

I can only hope everything goes okay.

* * *

**Yes, money makes the world go around. I couldn't help but realize how many times I mentioned the need for money in this chapter haha. I guess I subconsciously bring things from my personal/family life to my writing hahahaha. ._.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! I worked a bit harder on it because this one was a bit harder to work out, honestly. I was contemplating on whether or not I should give Sakura and Sasuke their first kiss yet. But alas, it wasn't destined for this chapter! Hehehehe.. ._. I guess a bit too early, right?  
**

**Thanks for the reviews/response/praise, guys! I wasn't expecting that much, honestly. I never got a response like that._. I love you guys! /throwskisses  
**

**I was a bit hesitant to update today, but I'm about to move in about a week or two so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update during that time period...so I decided to update this one today! (After editing a bit more, of course._.)  
**

**I really tried for this one, guys ._. I really hope you like it..;_;  
**

**Tell me what you think!  
**

**Thanks for reading3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do as someone's secretary. Don't people usually need training for these kinds of things?

It's also a bit intimidating because Sasuke's part of the building is quite large, and it enclosed by a solid and wooden door. Nothing see through.

Which, of course, means, that if that door is shut and locked… the whole part of Sasuke's office and my desk that is outside of his office would be locked from the rest of the company.

It's a very frightening and intimidating prospect.

Of course, nothing like that would happen. The door that separates Sasuke's part of the building is usually propped open. People need to come in and out of the place to talk to Sasuke and I.

Mostly Sasuke, of course. I just have to direct most of them to him.

Well, I guess, in that case, they'd be talking to me, too…to get to him…but whatever-

"Are you adjusting well?"

I almost jump but instead I straighten my skirt and turn around to face the speaker. Who, of course, is Sasuke.

Except not.

Really, Karin's voice is nothing like Sasuke's. Why would I confuse their voices?

I didn't. I just always expect it to be Sasuke's voice because I _want_ it to be Sasuke's voice.

I hold back a sigh.

"Yes," I smile at Karin. "There wasn't a lot of stuff to move."

There was more stuff to throw out and give out, though, considering that my original job was completely different than my now current job and a lot of the documents did not need to come up with me.

"Great," She smiles at me back, but there's something about her smile that doesn't seem right. I notice her fingers fidgeting slightly with her pen and folders that are in her arms.

I feel like she has something to tell me, and that her coming up here wasn't just to check up on me.

I try not to tense up, but it's hard. I don't really like where this is going, especially after that kiss.

Not that I disliked her or anything, but I just felt like it wasn't going to work out.

I have to tell her and put it out there before she gets under some kind of misconception that I'm still interested.

"Karin, I-"

"Do you want to go out to lunch with me during break?"

Okay, this is not really going along with the plan.

"I…um," I stutter. There is honestly no polite way to reject her. I'm not busy, and I'm completely free during my break. If I fabricate something, she'll eventually find out because there's no evidence.

Karin looks at me expectantly and I avert my eyes from her bright, round, red ones that match her flowing and wild hair.

"She can't."

Okay, that is _definitely _Sasuke's voice.

We look up – because he's pretty tall – to see him and I'm not sure how to react at what he said.

What does he mean that I can't?

"I'm afraid I already made plans with her, Karin," Sasuke pauses, "She is, after all, my new secretary. I felt like I should get to know her today during break."

"Oh," Karin says, her hand fluttering to her mouth, "Oh."

"Of course, if it really bothers you, Sakura can meet me another time-."

"Oh no!" Karin interrupts, waving her hands out – stopping Sasuke effectively. "No, no, no! Of course you should have lunch together today. Silly me, sometimes I forget things…"

She turns around and smiles at me, "No wonder you looked so hesitant to answer. I was beginning to think you just didn't want to be with me!"

Was I that obvious? I think I need to brush up on my people (read; acting) skills.

I force myself to give her a reassuring grin, "Of course not, Karin." All lies. When will I stop lying?

She pats my shoulder and I try not to wince. "Another time, then." She says, and then she leaves.

Sasuke and I watch her leave and when she shuts the door I sigh.

Sasuke looks at me, eyebrow raised.

He knows I don't like her.

I fidget for a while, looking at my hands and standing for a bit. Then I remember my job.

"Is there anything you might need, Sasuke? Err…Mr. Uchiha?" This part is the awkward part, having to treat Sasuke like he's a superior – which he is – when we have met under completely different circumstances.

It's the reason why I didn't really want to be his secretary. I didn't want to think of Sasuke is simply my _boss_.

And also, a part of me didn't want Sasuke to think of me as just his _employee_.

"Sasuke is fine," He tells me, his expression unchanging. And before I can say anything or go back to my desk, he stops me with his hand.

His hand is on my shoulder and I feel completely frozen. It felt like the touch sent an electric current throughout my whole entire body and burned in very specific, embarrassing places.

How one touch, one hand on my shoulder could affect me in ways a girl never did, is something I will never understand.

I squirm a bit, waiting for him to say something before I do something crazy like grab him and kiss his face off like how my body is telling me to.

Inconspicuously I try to breathe in and out very slowly and carefully to calm myself down.

"Y-Yes...?" I ask, a bit overdue. Hopefully he won't notice that it took me way too long to ask.

Sasuke's grip loosens and he lets go. I look up at him and his expression still hasn't changed, though there seems to be some sort of emotion in his eyes that I can't understand.

"Sorry," He apologizes brusquely, and then begins again. "I just wanted to ask if there was…anything going on."

Anything going on?

Well, that wasn't very specific. After all, there was a lot going on. Especially my newfound discovery of my strange and abnormal sexuality and tendency to shy away from things girls normally _love_-

"Between Karin and you, I mean, of course."

Right, well…

"I…I…"

What was I supposed to say? "Oh, it turns out I don't like girls and Karin is a bit too aggressive for me. I just don't want to be with her because I feel like she might attack me again without really know she's attacking me, because I don't like that. Because I'm actually attracted to guys. Specifically you, Sasuke."

Yeah that wouldn't really work out.

"Is it safe to guess that it wasn't a very good date for you?"

"No!" Crap. That's not what I'm supposed to say. It _was_ a good date, but saying so would make it even harder to explain.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and I squirm under his gaze, trying to figure out what to say.

"It was…good," I start slowly, trying to work it out. "Just, I don't think…Karin is…my _type_…"

That was safe. And true. The date _was_ good, and Karin _isn't_ my type. Considering how my type is of the male sub-species.

And preferably tall, dark haired, dark eyed, silent, strong, kind, fair-skinned, and remarkably good looking-

"Hn."

And one that is not a man of many words!

"Sasuke, I…" I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to say, or what I want to say for that matter, but I feel like I should say something to fill the silence.

"I don't think this was a good idea," he interrupts me.

This startles me slightly, "What…what do you mean?" I ask. Does he mean my being his secretary? I can only hope that he doesn't mean that.

"You being my secretary," Sasuke says, confirming my fears.

My heart feels as if it climbed up to my throat. I know it's irrational, but I can't help but feel hurt.

"Why do you say that?" I try to sound demanding, but my voice is too quiet. I sound too vulnerable, and I hate it.

"Just…" He pauses for a moment, as if to figure out what to say, "I feel as if this would make our relationship too awkward. Our out-of business relationship, I mean."

Sasuke's right. The whole boss and employee relationship could completely sabotage whatever casual friendship we had before.

But couldn't we just act differently in and out of the office? I'm not sure.

So I need a different argument. I am not about to lose this job. I find that it's a lot more comfortable than my other one – and it pays more! Despite Sasuke being my boss, it's actually a lot better.

And well – why not admit it? – I like being around Sasuke. Despite the effect he has on me, there's something that attracts me other than romantic and sexual attraction. And who knows if I can have an actual excuse to be around him if I lost this opportunity? I know I thought that I should stay away from him to keep myself from falling in love with him, but after accepting who and what I am it's obvious that I'm not going to love any other girl… so what would be the harm in loving Sasuke?

The worst that would happen is that he doesn't feel the same way, and I get hurt. I know he doesn't feel the same way and never will, and when I start to love him I guess I'll hurt…but I'm sure it won't be too bad because it won't be the same as a regular heartbreak.

After all, a regular heartbreak would probably be because of rejection. Sasuke wouldn't really be rejecting me even if I told him…he'd just be normal.

I guess I just accepted that I'm never going to be normal and truly happy in that aspect, but if I can be with him I think I can be okay.

And who knows? Maybe I'll move on.

So I voice some of my thoughts – excluding the parts about my feelings for Sasuke.

"Honestly, Sasuke, I like this job." I begin, "The pay is better and it's a lot easier and comfortable for me than my other job. It's just so much better for me, Sasuke."

Sasuke looks at me for a bit, and his face looks torn. He doesn't know what to do.

Suddenly I feel bad for putting him in this dilemma.

"Sasuke, I…"

"If you're truly comfortable with it," Sasuke starts slowly, interrupting me again. "But I ask you to not treat me like your superior outside of the office."

I couldn't have asked for anything better.

"Alright," I smile.

And all of a sudden, things seem a little…in order. Which just makes me happy.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Uh," I say, taken by surprise. "Lunch?"

Sasuke comes up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder and smirks.

"I was under the impression you were having lunch with me, Miss Sakura."

I flush red and hope he thinks it's from embarrassment from forgetting and not from his touch and how close his face is to mine.

All of a sudden my eyes can't help but focus on his lips, and how intense his eyes are as they look into mine.

It seems like he's about to lean in and kiss me, and my heart beats faster and faster.

Our faces, and our lips, are barely inches apart when I can feel his breath catch.

He moves away and my heart drops.

Of course, he's not like me. He wouldn't do something like that. He wouldn't.

Suddenly I'm not sure if letting myself fall in love with Sasuke is okay if just that simple move hurt me so much.

"Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

Sasuke is so formal right now. It's strange.

But I realized that Sasuke tends to do that. At times he's Sasuke. He does strange things that I might take the wrong way if he were a girl. He's loose, he's friendly. He's endearing.

But sometimes he's stiff and formal, doesn't say much. And when he says things it always comes out like we're not close at all.

I'm never sure what the reason is.

Sasuke takes me to an Italian restaurant. It's not too formal, which I appreciate. We have a simple lunch and are heading back to headquarters when he looks at me.

"Sakura." I look up at him, confused. Sasuke usually didn't call me out like that.

"Yes?"

What he says surprises me.

"I'm a bit afraid for our relationship, despite our agreement." He begins, "So I would like to…meet…under different circumstances. Outside of work. If you don't mind."

I'm in complete shock, and the only thing I can get out is some kind of joke.

"We're already outside of work, aren't we?"

Sasuke chuckles a bit, "You know what I mean."

I do, and I'm feeling so many emotions right now I'm so confused. I've been having a lot of conflicting emotions lately, now that I think about it.

"I…I guess that's not a bad idea." I say. It sounds fun. I get to be with Sasuke. And I already agreed that the situation couldn't get worse. So why not?

"How about something casual?" Sasuke suggests. "You can come over to my place."

_Well that escalated quickly_ is what I would think if I was talking to a girl. But going over to a guy's place isn't usually a bit deal.

But _Sasuke's_ place?

This was more terrifying than the office.

And somewhat exciting.

Okay calm down Sakura. Nothing like that is going to happen. Sasuke's not like you. He's not. We're probably just going to watch movies or something. And eat pizza. Oh who am I kidding? It's Sasuke _Uchiha_. Who knows what we are going to do. But whatever it is, it's not going to be anything…intimate. Or romantic. Or sexual.

Seriously what do heterosexual people even _do_ for sex?

I don't even know.

"Um, sure!" I give him a genuine smile in excited, despite not knowing what I was going to run into. "Sounds fun. We haven't really done anything casual together, have we? I'm really looking forward to it now. It sounds so fun!"

Sasuke looks at me kind of funny and I realized I was babbling and squealing a bit. Good job Sakura, good job reacting like that. Good job.

He gives me the time that he'll pick me up and I give him my address so he can pick me up. It sounds more and more like a date, which is stupid.

Girls and guys don't have dates. And guys pick up their girlfriends all the time and vise versa. But I have a car, so what's the point?

I don't even know. Gahhhhhhhhh. I need to stop thinking!

Sasuke is not like me. Sasuke is not like me. Sasuke is not like me. Sasuke is _not_ like me!

* * *

I'm not sure how long I can keep up this tirade.

This whole, Sakura let's be good friends and hang out tirade.

_Especially_ after I found that Sakura _doesn't_ actually have feelings for Karin. That the kiss that I saw maybe didn't mean anything. After all, she did say that she never felt anything when she kissed girls. I had thought maybe Karin would be different, but I guess not. Sakura did say that Karin wasn't her type.

I mean it's great being friends with her. I feel a connection with her that I never felt with any other girlfriends. Even Karin – my closest girlfriend so far.

I enjoy hearing her talk, and I love watching her face expressions. She is so fascinating to me, and I find that I just want to be with her all the time.

I think about her all the time, and I hate the idea that I might just be an employer to her.

If I _thought_ that my feelings for her went past sexual attraction, it's nothing because now I _know_ they do.

I have enough feelings for her that I was scared for our relationship. That I wanted her to always think of me as a friend, at least, and not just her boss.

Also, I have a hard time being who I am around other people. I end up being a different kind of person around her. I be less formal – more casual.

Like the time I kissed her hand.

Like the time I complimented her too much.

Like the time I almost…almost…

I can't do this.

Or can I?

Could I trust myself to not do anything stupid when she would come over to my apartment?

I really hope so.

* * *

**Gahhhhhhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**Mostly, I'm sorry because it's so damn short. It's obvious now that I'm horrible at writing long chapters. I just get this idea that certain things must happen in separate chapters. And 4 & 5 are kind of fillers that set the setting for the important stuff.**

**So sorry sorry. That's why my chapters are so short. I tried to make it up earlier by uploading frequently but.. this time I was so late because well..**

**I moved from one continent to another! I didn't have much motivation for a while until I finally decided today that I couldn't put it off any longer especially since I knew this chapter wasn't going to be very long. Sorry!**

**Also, I think this story might be a bit confusing because of their feelings. A lot of should I do this? Should I do that? Oh screw it - wait NO. I can't do this.**

**I'm sorry if it annoys you or whatever, it annoys me too! haha. But trust me it won't last forever. **

**(Like Gee Sasuke and Sakura. Just get into bed together already and realize you should just love each other - right? Unfortunately, not that simple.)**

**I promise that next chapter will be a bit more eventful ;_;**

**Please review! **

**mwah-3**


	6. Chapter 6

I wonder if I'm too dressed up. He said "casual".

I'm wearing a white, chiffon blouse that's tucked into my pink shorts. (Yes, they do match my hair.) Black belt for an accented touch…also to keep my shorts up. No, I don't have a small waist…my butt is just big.

Stop laughing at me! I know you are.

Also, I'm wearing black sandal wedges. Because…I'm short.

Okay, really. Stop laughing at my short comings.

No, I'm not overdressed. I think. Everyone wears chiffon blouses for everyday nowadays. I think. I hope. What if he thinks it's weird? What if..what if…

"Sakura."

Okay, he needs to _stop_ interrupting my thoughts. It's getting really old, really fast.

I turn around and smile at him. He's frowning a bit.

"You could have asked me to meet you upstairs at your apartment. You didn't have to come down." Sasuke says.

I fidget a little, trying to act normal. "I didn't want to bother you," I say. "I live pretty far up, and the elevator's really slow. Plus, my apartment's kind of messy I guess. Not really in the shape for visitors…so…"

Oh God, I need to stop rambling. It started to feel like I was talking to myself.

"Hn."

I'm starting to be able to distinguish Sasuke's "Hn"s now. He says it that often. I think this time, it means something like "Okay, I get it Sakura. Let's just go."

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you sitting like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hn."

My back isn't even touching the seat, and I'm sitting as straight as possible.

Sasuke's car is very…different. Definitely different from what I'm used to. If I thought the outside was beautiful and sleek, it was nothing compared to the inside. It looks so clean and immaculate, I'm afraid of sitting comfortably.

Of course these thoughts aren't something I shared with Sasuke.

I gnaw on my lower lip in anxiety. Sitting like this is uncomfortable, but I don't feel like I have a choice. Though Sasuke might disagree…

"Sakura, you can sit comfortably."

I just noticed how much he says my name. And when he does, he always calls me _Sakura_. None of my close friends call me that unless they're trying to make a point or something. They call me Sak.

"Most people call me Sak." I tell him, because I'm sure Sasuke calls me Sakura because he doesn't know that's what I generally like to be called.

I suddenly remember that Karin called me Sakura, too. But she hardly ever said my name so it didn't bother me.

There was also the fact that I thought I never would have to see her again.

Sasuke glances at me and looks back at the road.

"Do they?" He asks, seemingly interested.

"Yes."

"I wasn't aware. But now that I think about it, the idiot did refer to you as that."

"It's what my closer friends call me, I guess. I'm not quite used to telling people to call me that anymore, honestly. I don't have many friends, in all honesty. And I don't make new friends on a daily basis. I don't meet new people on a daily basis. You and Karin are the newest people I know, and the first since…I don't even remember." I explain.

He gives me another glance, and there's a small smirk on his lips.

"Don't you think you're a bit late?"

"I had a lot on my mind."

And that is definitely not a lie.

"Hn."

We drive the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

* * *

It turns out that Sasuke lives in a condo; more specifically, a loft. And it's _huge_.

The large glass windows are from ceiling to floor and the view is spectacular. It would be quite a sight during the night.

"Do you live by yourself?" I can't help but ask. All this space to himself!

"Aa."

How lucky. But if it were me, I'd feel a bit lonely.

"It does get lonely sometimes."

Shi- Crap! Did I say that outloud?

"Aa."

I turn and look at him, eyes wide. He laughs at my face expression.

"You didn't quite say anything out loud, Sakura. But I can tell what you're thinking."

I frown at him, I did tell him to call me Sak. Maybe he's just not comfortable with it, yet. Oh well it's my fault for telling him so late.

"My apologies," He murmurs.

"How can you tell what I'm thinking?" I inquire, because it's what I want to know most.

Sasuke shrugs, "You're easy to read." I purse my lips again at his answer. No one likes to be told that they're an open book.

"You can sit," He says, while going to the bar which I just recently noticed. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Yes, please." I tell him as I sit on his coach. It's comfortable and modern looking. I like it.

"What would you like?"

I ponder a bit, "What do you have?"

"Anything you'd like."

I pause, wondering if I should reveal my taste in alcohol.

"Some vodka would be nice."

There's a silence, and in a matter of seconds Sasuke sits next to me and hands me a glass of vodka. He has a similar glass of vodka in his own hand, as well.

"Thank you," I say, and take a sip. His expression is unreadable, and I wonder what he's thinking.

"Well, I have to say," Sasuke starts, "I thought you were more of a cocktail kind of girl, Sakura."

I laugh. "I'm a bit different from other girls, Sasuke. I know I look like and dress like those 'I think I'll just stand with a pretty little drink in my hand' kind of girls, but I'm really not."

"I'm aware that a lot of 'pretty drinks' contain vodka. Am I wrong?"

I shrug, my face gaining a little color from the alcohol. I'm tempted to chug the whole glass but I resist and continue my lady-like sips.

"Are you a drinker, Sakura?"

I set the glass down on a coaster that Sasuke brought, and purse my lips again.

"I used to party a lot," I tell him. He raises an eyebrow. "I don't think this is something I should be telling my boss. But I was a real party girl in college."

I know I said I was socially inept plenty times. But that was in high school, and during the day. At night I always hit the clubs with Naruto and several of his other friends and partied. It was mainly because I loved drinking so much, I guess. The alcohol turned me into a different person.

I gradually started to hate that about it, though. And I decided to be sober. I don't drink so much anymore, but when I do it gets pretty nasty.

"Were you, really?" Sasuke sounds genuinely intrigued. And amused. I'm not amusing, damn it!

"Yes but that's not exactly the reason why I have a good tolerance for alcohol." Or had. Not sure about now. "My mother is a persistent drinker. I guess some people would say she's an alcoholic, but she's not a drunk. She's very good with her alcohol. I guess I learned from her."

"Or it could be genetics."

I shrug again, taking a swig this time and not a simple sip. Sasuke takes a few gulps.

"Did you date a lot in college?"

A personal question this time. This was interesting. I'd normally be embarrassed, but I'm starting to feel a bit…funny.

"Yeah." I smile a bit sloppily at him. I've been sober for a while, so I already feel a bit buzzed. College suddenly feels like such a long time ago. "Well, okay, not really. I had enough. In high school, I didn't. But in college I kind of did. I didn't really go on dates or anything, just kind of had girls who asked me out whenever I went out to a party. And it happened. Nothing serious, though. The relationships never lasted long."

"I'm not a party-goer myself." Sasuke muses, finishing his glass and getting up to retrieve the vodka bottle itself.

Oh God, I just realized I'm drinking with my _boss_.

When he comes back, he refills our glasses.

"You said you never felt anything with your past girlfriends."

I smile a bit sadly. "Yeah. Never felt anything yet with girls."

"Not even Karin?"

I look at him, frowning. "You know how I feel about Karin."

Sasuke smirks and downs half of his glass quickly, and I follow suit. Okay, I can feel myself turning a brilliant shade of red. I'm sure my ears and the back of my neck are on fire. Oh boy.

"What about you, Mr. How Many Girlfriends Did You Have? Did you date a lot?"

I'm not sure if it's the alcohol or what, but he flushes.

"Several," He mutters. "But I never felt anything either."

But I know that, too.

"Naruto was your favorite?"

"Did I say that?"

"I think so."

"I think I meant first."

I screw my eyes in concentration. I can't really remember anything.

"Well that's something we have in common." I say, giggling. "Naruto was my first, too. But my first friend. Nothing like that."

"How far did you go with them?"

"With who?" I slur, pouring myself another glass. How many have I drank so far?

"Your girlfriends."

I shrug, nonchalant. I don't want to admit I didn't go very far.

"I'm a virgin, if that's what you're asking." I admit anyway. "I don't think I've been under anybody's clothes. Honestly, I'm not that experienced sexually. I never felt anything, not even lust, towards a girl. Not really."

I realize now that we're both very close together. We had been inching closer toward each other without even noticing.

Sasuke seems to have noticed, too, and there's something in his expression.

I'm close enough that I can study his face, and his _lips_.

Oh I just want to kiss those lips. These strange, carnal desires for someone that I shouldn't be attracted to. Why can't I just be normal?

_Just kiss him_, the alcohol tells me. _Just do it. Then blame it on me_.

I couldn't do that, could I? What if this completely ruined everything?

Alcohol doesn't really make you do things you wouldn't think of, I'm pretty sure.

He's so close to me, I can taste his breath. It tastes like vodka. And more, something…delicious. I inch a bit closer, and it seems like his face is moving closer as well.

Our lips touch. I'm not sure who exactly initiated the kiss, but I know that it's definitely getting somewhere.

Thoughts of "what? I thought he was normal? Why is he kissing me? Or kissing me back? Why? I don't understand?" escape my mind as we kiss passionately. It's not gentle, it's fierce and firey and filled with (at least my) sexual frustration.

I climb on top of his lap and run my fingers through his hair as I kiss him continuously. I can feel his fingers run through my hair, then down my body. His hands rest at my hips and grab at my bottom.

Why does it all feel so _good_?

And…normal. It's like kissing a girl, but different. Because I was always the more aggressive one in the relationship, despite my occasional social ineptitude among guys. The girls I kissed were always somewhat subdued by me.

But Sasuke kisses me just as fiercely, puts in just as much force, except maybe more. Because he's stronger.

And it just turns me on.

Kissing him doesn't put out any fire like I thought it would, but it just increases my desire for him. Exactly what, I'm not quite sure. But it's something, and kissing isn't the extent of it.

His hands caress my whole body gently, and it feels so _so_ good. It's nothing like any kiss I shared with any girl. And while I always wanted to back away from a girl's touch, I just want to melt into Sasuke's.

While this wonderful, wonderful, heavenly and intoxicated kissing is going on, the worst possible thing happens.

I push myself off of Sasuke and dash to the bathroom.

"Sakura?" He says, sounding frantic. "Sakura?"

God, we're so drunk. How did I not notice that? Having about five medium-sized glasses of vodka, who wouldn't be? Alcoholic mother or not.

What else would have led to that make-out session? Between a guy and a girl, no less?

And what else would have led to this monstrosity that I have vomited up into Sasuke's toilet in the nick of time?

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and flush the toilet. I plop down on the floor and rest a bit because really, vomiting is _tiring_.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asks. He sounds very worried, concerned and panicked. "Listen, I am so sorry. It's the alcohol, I swear. Sakura."

Why is he apologizing? Wasn't I the one that climbed onto his lap?

None of those words come out, however. My mind is too fuzzy, I'm too dizzy. The world swims before my eyes.

So much for having good tolerance for alcohol.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm greeted with a pounding headache. I glance at my watch, it's only 5pm. Evening, and accompanied by an extremely horrible hangover. I groan and rub my head, hoping it'll help.

Early memories of my day drinking days come back to me.

And so do memories of what happened while I was thoroughly wasted. I flush red. I'm suddenly wishing I drank enough so that I wouldn't have to remember all of that.

_How do I remember any of it anyway?_ I think. I was so wasted. I passed out for Pete's sake.

The thought that maybe because it was such a big and memorable event that I couldn't forget it passed through my mind and I flushed even darker. How horrible. And I'm still positive that I'm the only one that feel this way.

Sasuke probably only kissed back because he was confused. Confused because of the alcoholic. And he probably feels bad, too, because he probably thought I didn't like it or something.

Which is false. The kissing was heavenly.

Oh God, how am I going to keep myself from loving him now? Lusting after him now? I've had a taste…and I probably wouldn't be satisfied even after having a whole meal.

"Are you awake?" I hear his worried voice and sit up as he walks into the room with a small tray.

I notice now that I'm in a large bed, in a large but very simple room. It only consists of the bed, a door to a closet, two night stands, and another door – perhaps to an en-suite bedroom.

Sasuke pulls up a chair I haven't noticed next to the bed and hands me several pills and a glass of water. I take the painkillers gratefully.

When I'm done, I start to fidget. How do I act? As if I forgot? As if I'm sorry? What do I say?

I've never heard of something like this happening before. I just…I just don't know.

"I…"

"Sakura-"

We both start at the same time.

And flush.

He stutters, "You go first."

"Uh…I was just wondering…if you were alright. Because. You know. Hangover." I mumble. Okay, not exactly what I was planning to say. But then again, I didn't exactly plan what to say.

"Aa. I took several painkillers earlier." He answers softly, his dark eyes staring into mine. I feel weak in the stomach again.

Earlier. Ugh. What do I say?

"Uh…Sasuke…" He nods. I gulp, "Earlier…I…"

I feel his lips on me again.

What?

This time, it's quick. Chaste. If it could be chaste, considering we're members of the opposite sex.

"I just wanted to let you know that. It wasn't completely the alcohol." He says, quietly. "I feel this way about you when I'm sober, too."

My mouth goes dry and my heart beats as fast as a freight train. My brain isn't registering anything. This doesn't make sense. Sasuke is supposed to be normal. He's supposed to be a homo, like everyone else. I don't get it. I don't understand. I'm supposed to be the only strange one.

The only one that's a heterosexual.

"I know it's weird. I know I'm different. But I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think there was any chance that you might be…different, too. That you might be…a heterosexual, too." He continues. "I just wanted to know, if there was a chance. I didn't want to lie, and say that I didn't mean to kiss you today."

This is the most I've ever heard him say, when it's not business-related.

I gulp. It's like a dream.

"I…" I begin. But the words don't come out. They're jumbled up inside my brain and all I can feel is…is…I don't even know what to feel!

This is amazing, Sasuke feels the same. He's a heterosexual, like me. He likes girls how I like boys. And even better, he likes _me_. Not Karin, not any other girlfriend he might have. But _me_.

Could he perhaps love me, too?

_No, don't go there_, my subconscious snaps. _You don't want to hurt yourself now._

Okay, just think about the fact, Sakura.

Sasuke is waiting patiently for my answer.

So I decide to kiss him.

I can feel his gasp, and he runs his fingers through my hair again.

And the kissing continues.

* * *

We might as well be a couple, I think. If it weren't for the fact that we're different.

If the world was filled with people like us, we could be. I know we could.

Or could we?

Maybe he wouldn't be attracted to me if there were other options. Maybe he was attracted to me because I was attracted to him.

I shake my head internally, I don't want to think too much about the situation.

I just know that Sasuke is like me.

And right now that's enough.

Right now, we're both on the big bed. I'm snuggling up to him like a girl would snuggle up to her girlfriend. Like how many of my girlfriends snuggled up to me.

And it feels nice.

It feels wonderful that now I know why Sasuke would act so formal sometimes, and so nervous and sweet the next. It was because Sasuke was confused, too. Just like me.

Our thoughts were jumbled everywhere because we were never sure of what to think. Who could blame us?

But now everything is set and sure. We care about each other, we like each other.

He strokes my hair, and we're talking. Talking about our feelings. How we felt when we first saw each other. Since when we started feeling this way.

And it's a cathartic release. To talk to someone about this.

Sometimes, we break off in conversation and start kissing again. It feels like we've been holding back for so long, and we just can't hold it in anymore.

This is heaven.

I smile.

"What are you smiling about?" He asks, tracing my lips with his finger. It feels nice.

"Just," I say, trailing off. I wave my hands around, "You know, it was just several hours ago when I thought something like this could never happen."

He frowns but I grin up at him. "It feels like a dream," I breathe. And he gives me a small, shy smile.

"I…" I want to say it. I want to say that I love him, but I can't. I'm too scared. "I'm happy."

Sasuke squeezes me. "Aa. Me, too."

* * *

Words can't explain my relief. How well everything went.

When I kissed her then, I expected her to throw me back and slap me. Call me disgusting. An abomination.

Maybe the first time could have been acceptable, because we were thoroughly drunk.

But the second time, I just almost _knew_ that that was what she was going to do.

But she didn't.

My heart grows at the thought of her smiling up at me. Even though we know that all this has to be a secret. That if anyone found out about us, they'd be disgusted of us.

Would it be harder now, that we know that we're both like this? Would it be harder, keeping it a secret?

I don't want to think about it, and I know she doesn't either.

So watching her smile up at me, made me smile, too. Because she was happy even though everything that was happening was so horrible.

If we were normal than there would be less to worry about.

But we're not normal.

She fell asleep again, I'm watching her now. Her dark eyelashes flutter slightly as she dreams and I wonder what she's dreaming about.

Gently, I tuck back a piece of pink hair away from her face. She is so beautiful. I kiss her forehead and the slightest smile grows on her sweet lips. I grin stupidly. I am so smitten.

And with a girl.

What if people found out? What would they say?

I hate to admit it, but I'm scared.

Scared, I guess, of what people would say about me. I could lose everything.

But most importantly, they could attack Sakura.

They could persecute her, they could condemn her, and perhaps, they could kill her.

History tells us about what people do to others that are different.

And I don't want to lose her.

I…I care about her.

I love her.

I can't lose her.

* * *

Ok I kind of give up trying to write long chapters. I just can't do it. Sorry guys! I'll try to update more often to make up for it..but..Ugh-_-;;; I am sorry I am so inept at writing orz.

So I'm finally back. I know, it took a while. Sorry sorry sorrrry! I just started my junior year in high school in a new country and yeah. Adjusting is hard. I didn't feel like writing for a while but I finally finished this chapter. I didn't thoroughly edit it because I wanted to get it up ASAP so if you spot any mistakes, please try to ignore it...unless it's really bad or something hahaha.

_**(PLEASE READ THIS PART)**_

Um yeah this might have been a bit inappropriate for some people...so sorry about that. I'm beginning to wonder if I should change the rating. But YOU are the reader so I am doing this poll right now. Post your answer in a review!

What should I do with this story?

A) MAKE IT M. WITH JUICY LEMONS. OMG. LEMONS.

B) Keep it T. I don't like lemons. Gross. I'm too young/innocent for this!

C) I don't care/Don't mind either way.

D) You could make it M, but don't make it toooo gross okee?

Yeahhhhhhh that's about it I guess. I hope you liked this chapter. I know I did. Hehehe. I decided it was time for some action. But I didn't want to go too far without knowing what you guys would think...I hope you haven't forgotten about meTT_TT

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes flutter slightly, but remain shut from the crust that gathered throughout the night. I lift a finger and wipe them away meticulously – I hate the feeling of eye crust.

I sigh, I feel content even though I'm not a morning person. For some reason, everything feels right.

I just can't put my finger on it.

All of a sudden I hear a slight groan, and I realized that I'm trapped by a set of strong arms.

Arms of a man.

I flush slightly as I remember last night's events and confessions.

Turning my head a little to the right I confirm that it is Sasuke who has his arms wrapped around me, who has his nose nuzzling against my neck as he sleeps.

I smile in spite of myself. He looks way too cute.

I sigh again, blissfully. Who could ask for more? Everything feels perfect.

As it's Sunday morning and a day where the both of us are free from the bindings of work, I decide to let the both of us sleep in until late. But it got to be a point where I decided that I needed to get up, get ready, and make the both of us breakfast.

Carefully, I untangle myself from his arms and giggle silently as Sasuke's lips form the smallest of pouts in his sleep – as if he could tell I left him.

I walk quietly into the bathroom first. I am a mess. I decide I need a shower.

But I need something to wear, first.

Hoping Sasuke doesn't mind _too_ much, I look through his casual clothes. I find a plain grey t-shirt that might fit me loosely and a pair of boxer shorts. I blush as I think that Sasuke has worn these clothes, especially the boxer shorts.

I shake it off. I'll just wear the pink shorts from yesterday. And explain.

The shower is heavenly, and I almost don't want to get out. But I know there are better things waiting outside. I dry my body and hair quickly and slip on Sasuke's clothes.

I pull my hair up into a messy (but hopefully cute!) bun and walk into the kitchen. Sasuke is still asleep.

Since I'm not exactly sure how Sasuke likes his breakfast or eggs, I decide to make something he's bound to like.

The crepe batter cooks on the frying pan as I chop up some fruit. His refrigerator has _everything_. I wonder if he enjoys cooking, or gets someone to cook for him as he has so much money.

When I've just finished applying the strawberry syrup on the crepe, I feel a now-familiar pair of arms circle my waist.

I giggle as Sasuke buries his face into my neck.

"'Morning" he mumbles, and kisses the base of my neck. My heart flutters with delight.

I giggle again. "I made breakfast!" I tell him. Sasuke rests his chin on my shoulder to see.

"Crepe?" I nod, smiling. Then suddenly I'm unsure.

"I hope you like it." I bite my lip. "It has fruits. And I used strawberry syrup because I thought chocolate was too sweet for you."

He kisses me quickly, to silence me. Something he's started since yesterday whenever I talk too much.

"I'm sure I'll love it." He tells me. He takes the two plates and sets them on his breakfast table. I smile softly and find some forks and napkins.

As we eat, I look out the view. It is so pretty with the morning sky. I sigh in content. Could life be any more perfect right now?

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Sasuke is smirking at me and I flush.

"I found it in your dresser. I hope you don't mind." I tell him, looking down and picking a strawberry with my fork.

"Looks good on you." He says and I blush again. Damn him.

But I smirk a little inside because I know something I can say to make _him_ blush.

"I'm also wearing one of your boxer shorts."

His eyes widen in shock and I stifle a giggle at his look of disbelief.

I try hard not to laugh as I say, "I hope you don't mind."

"Um…no…I don't"

* * *

The dishes are done and we are simply cuddling on the couch. It's a nice day outside, but we are only going to be able to do anything together like this indoors. In secret.

Something tells me I should be bothered. But I am too crazy in love to really care. Too preoccupied with my happiness.

After all, how hard could it be to keep this secret?

I become distracted as I feel his hand caressing my body. His hand ignites flames where it touches, and fire burns even more sensually down _there_. I squirm slightly.

"Something wrong?"

I bite my tongue. Was there any way to say it without it sounding so vulgar?

"Sakura?"

I look up at him and purse my lips. He looks at me quizzically.

Oh fuck it.

"Well you kind of turn me on." I grin sheepishly at him as I watch his eyebrows shoot up.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke's lips form a mischievous grin.

"_This_ turns you on?" He asks, and he runs his hand from my shoulder, to my back, my behind, and then back up again to my shoulder.

I shiver slightly and he knows that he doesn't need a direct answer from me.

"How about _this_?" Sasuke asks again as he runs his hand from my shoulder, down my arm, hand, and my hip.

As he reaches my shoulder again, he slightly caresses my breast and I feel like I might explode.

My spot is singing with desire and I bite my lip as I try to keep my hips from bucking forward with pleasure as he rubs my breast a bit more.

He's so gentle, and yeah I feel like I'm going to explode like a D-FRAG grenade.

How is this _possible_? Is it just all the past sexual frustration? The inability to feel physical pleasure before all of _this_?

I don't think I care about the reason right now.

I feel so sensitive under his fingers, especially since I'm not wearing a bra underneath his shirt.

Sasuke can see the desire in my eyes and I guess he feels it, too, because he kisses me again and hard.

I can't hold back the moans that flow through my mouth as he kisses me. He quickly gets on top of me and I can feel his erection pushing against me. It's such a turn on I feel like I might just let go here and now.

"HEY BASTARD!"

Sasuke jerks away from me as fast as humanly possible and I nearly fall off the couch. He grabs my arm to steady me. Our faces are burning red, and though I can't hear his heart, I'm pretty sure it's beating just as fast as mine if not faster.

"Fuck," Sasuke hisses, rumpling his hair. "Fuck, Naruto! Give me a warning before you barge in!"

I quickly fix my hair and Sasuke's shirt before Naruto walks into the room.

How the hell did Naruto get in without a key?

Oh. He does have a key.

Naruto twirls his key chain around his finger while smirking. "Well, I'm pretty sure the whole point of you giving me this key was to _insure_ that I would barge in without warning."

"I think not," Sasuke spits out. He, too, has quickly fixed his appearance. "I mean really. What time is it?"

"Almost noo- SAK? What are _you _doing here?" Naruto jumps back about a foot. I suppose it's surprising. As far as Naruto knows, Sasuke and I have only met once.

"Sleep over" I grin. It's not a lie. In fact, it's very true. The nature of said "sleep over" is questionable, however.

He pouts and grumbles about how _we_ hardly ever have sleepovers, and how it's totally not fair that Sasuke gets one with me even though we just met. Of course, in response, Sasuke throws a cushion at Naruto's face.

Gee, for two of the same gender – and _ex-boyfriends_, nonetheless – their current relationship is very…_platonic_…

I suppose it's because Sasuke likes girls and Naruto is kind of an idiot.

Oh and of course Sai is included in the equation.

I wonder briefly if I could have a relationship like Naruto's and Sasuke's but with a girl. Is it possible?

The two of them banter extensively until Naruto goes through Sasuke's fridge and pulls out some drinks.

"Really? Naruto, it's like, noon." I say, disbelieving. But who am I kidding. It _was_ Naruto. King of beer-pong and jagger bombs. And really, after yesterday, I couldn't say anything.

"Day drinking is best drinking" Naruto throws at me nonchalantly and I roll my eyes. "Not like you have any room to talk, Sak. I remember in Uni you couldn't go two hours without a glass of _some_ sort of spirit in your hand."

"That was Uni." I grumble. And Sasuke chuckles, slipping down on the couch next to me, with a glass of gin and tonic. Really?

"Don't worry," he whispers huskily, "I won't get drunk this time. Everything tonight will be done…soberly…"

Oh my.

* * *

We don't have sex.

One could say it's because we don't know each other well enough to. But honestly, that's not a legitimate reason considering there are such things as hookups and one-night-stands.

It would also be a lie if we said it was because we didn't love each other enough. Though probably less than a month has passed since we first met, we were both desperately in love.

Whether it was because we had finally found each other on this earth, or because we were just so perfect for each other…it just…happened. And I'm glad.

I guess I could say that the realest reason behind our "chastity" tonight was the fact that we had no clue as to what sex was for us. All the sexual things we did seemed more instinctual than anything else. Logic was applied in some cases.

By hearing what guys liked when their boyfriends did certain things, I was able to please Sasuke in ways I never imagined. By hearing what girls like when their girlfriends did certain things, Sasuke was able to please me in ways I never thought I could be pleased.

But it never felt like the "real thing", and perhaps it wasn't.

For girls, it seems simpler. Rubbing, licking, then letting go. That's how girls get each other off.

However, for guys, it seems so…different. And seeing how Sasuke isn't attracted to guys, I'm guessing he would be the more dominant one…meaning…

I swallow, thinking about it. I know he thinks about it, too. I wonder what it's like to be a guy. To lose my virginity as a guy. Having it in my…my ass. I hold back a shudder. It sounds so vulgar. And slightly strange.

Would that be sex for us, too? Him putting it…in my ass? God, it sounds painful. And somehow, it doesn't sound quite right.

I bury my face into his shirt while I ponder the thought. Perhaps I should do some sort of research. I cringe at the thought, because really it's absurd. But I really don't know what else to do.

I close my eyes as he kisses.

Hm, I guess it's alright.

Maybe we can take it slow.

* * *

Naruto scared the fuck out of me today.

Sakura seems utterly oblivious to the dangers of our relationship.

While I enjoy it thoroughly and it delights me to be in love with her, and to know that she is in love with me, I can't help but feel terrified.

I was scared before, but the terror is unimaginable now. Naruto barging in was a wake-up call. It was a reminder as to how _easily_ we could get caught.

Even my own home wasn't safe.

It sounds dramatic, but it's nothing short of the truth.

I stroke Sakura's hair as she lies on the bed with me. Her eyes animated, watching whatever ridiculous chick-flick is on the TV. She giggles a little bit at a part in the movie and I watch as she smiles.

She is so beautiful.

I am so afraid to lose her. To hurt her. To have her hurt.

I bite my tongue a little. What would they do to her if they found out? Would they prosecute us?

I remember the last time they found a heterosexual couple.

They were a huge scandal. Publicized, interrogated. Many people thought them to be freaks of nature, unnatural, something to be abhorred. They were immediately ostracized from society. Their names all over the papers and the news. Fired from their companies out of shame, and unable to get new jobs, they were probably homeless.

One day, their bodies were found together.

They had committed suicide.

I hold down a shiver that rises up my spine.

I can't let anything like that happen to Sakura. Never.

* * *

**Yes...Yes I know...Time just goes by so fast and I don't even know. It's already March of 2013. Like what happened?  
Adjusting to a new life in America is horrifying. Especially in the middle of high school. Everything's so different and I feel like huge aspects of my life have been taken away. I kind of fell into a slight depression for a bit, and I had on strength to write. But I finally kicked myself in the proverbial ass and finished this up for you guys. Yes, it's short like usual, sorry. But it's something.  
ANYWAY as for the rating, I decided to make it M. It's just too sexual to be rated T. And while MOST of you might not mind, I'm sure there will be some..shocked..teenagers out there if they read this hehehe.  
In result of polls, there will be lemons. (Read; sex). However, they won't be too explicit. Somewhere between Twilight and 50 Shades of Grey. (Harharhar).  
**

**I hope this satisfied some of you guys.**

**Btw, over 150 reviews! I love you guys! This is the most I ever had in my life! (Also, 4k plus views!) Muah! Thank you so much for the support. Reading over the beginning, I'm hoping it's not too horrible because I don't really like it hahaha. **


End file.
